The Hunt for Macavity
by Gen. Kavik
Summary: After years of searching, two Jellicles have finally gotten their first lead in ages. This tip has led them to the Jellicle Junkyard the day following Grizabella’s Ball. But, when questions are asked, it seems that something isn’t quite right. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

A/N: I will be attacking the reputations of no less than two, possibly three, well-loved Jellicles in this fic. Feel free to consider it an AU.

Disclaimer: Other than a couple OCs, the characters and settings belong to either T. S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber or whoever owns the rights to _Cats_. Which isn't me. Hence the Disclaimer.

**Prologue**

It had been his dream for as long as he could remember. Ever since he had found out that he was part Jellicle, he felt it had always been his right to walk with the tribe of Old Deuteronomy. And now, Mistoffelees stood before the wise Old Deuteronomy, waiting for the elderly cat to accept him into the tribe. The magical energy encased within his body was tingling more than usual with anticipation.

He had done his best tricks, performed his most surprising illusions and created his most eccentric confusions. And he could tell that the old Jellicle leader was impressed. He had even stood up and applauded when he had pulled Victoria, Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Admetus out of Bustopher Jones's hat. His show was a complete success. He had to get in. There simply wasn't any reason not to admit him.

Old Deuteronomy rose and the quiet din of the gathering was silenced completely. Munkustrap stood by the old Jellicle's side. On the other side, Munkustrap's younger brother, the Rum Tum Tugger also stood. They were both there to support their Father.

"Tonight," Old Deuteronomy said in his loud, clear voice, "we are gathered here to debate the entrance of this young tom before us." He motioned towards Mistoffelees, sitting straight and proud. "I have taken in your opinions and judgments as you have given them, but, as it was with many of you, the ultimate decision is up to me."

Mistoffelees' grin wavered at that. Were there some among the tribe who didn't want him? Were they jealous of his abilities? He looked around those gathered. The kittens were smiling at him. His sponsor, Grizabella was looking at him with curiosity. There was a scheming look in the eyes of Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie, but he could see no contempt. Who didn't want him in the tribe?

"And now," Old Deuteronomy said, "I must decline your request."

Mistoffelees was stunned. He was frozen. Shock filled his body as the words set in. How could this be? How could he be rejected? It wasn't possible. It had to be a trick. The trickster was being tricked. He opened his mouth to say something, but Old Deuteronomy continued, cutting him off.

"I am sorry," Old Deuteronomy said. "You truly are a gifted Jellicle. Your powers are quite remarkable. But they are also quite dangerous. I feel that such power is dangerous, and were it to get out of control, the results could be disastrous."

"I… I…" Mistoffelees stammered. "I have complete control over my powers. They will never be out of my control."

"I have little doubt of that," Old Deuteronomy said.

Mistoffelees was quiet for a moment as he contemplated this statement. "What are you saying?" he asked. "That you don't trust me?" Old Deuteronomy's silence was answer enough. "Give me a chance," Mistoffelees said. "Let me earn your trust. I would never do anything to hurt you or any of the Jellicles here."

"I am sorry," Old Deuteronomy said again. "But my decision is final."

Mistoffelees was stunned into silence. How could this be? How could he be denied his birth right as a Jellicle?

"How must I prove myself?" Mistoffelees asked. "What must I do?"

"There is nothing you can do," Old Deuteronomy said. "Not now. I have made my evaluation and it stands as such." Mistoffelees' ears sank. His posture drooped and his eyes closed in disappointment. "Feel free to stay with us till dawn," Old Deuteronomy said. "But then I must ask you to leave the Junkyard."

Mistoffelees stood up straight again and smiled as best he could. His ears perked and eyes glimmered with power. "I thank you for your hospitality," he said. "But I feel that if I am not a member of your Tribe, I should take my leave now."

He held out a paw and his body began to shimmer and fade. When he was gone, murmurs of disagreement filtered through the gathered Jellicles. Munkustrap held up his paws for silence.

"Old Deuteronomy has made his decision," he said. "And I am sure it was for the best."

"Besides," the Tugger said. "He left in high spirits."

After that, the group began to disperse. Not one of them had any idea that the magician's mood was nothing but another illusion.

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

Nine Months Later…

Bageera and Jazz walked down the street. So this was merry old England. Big Ben, West Minster Abbey, the Louvre… or was that France?

_No matter,_ Bageera thought. "When do we get there?" he asked his companion.

Bageera was black with grayish blue down his chest. His long tail was tipped with more of the grayish blue. A dark red collar wrapped around his throat. His green eyes were flickering with the afternoon light.

"If our sources are correct," Jazz said, "and you know they are, then we should be coming up on it in another block or so."

Jazz was also black. In fact, she was almost identical to Bageera right down to the collar except that she was smaller. Her eyes, too, were different. While Bageera's were as green as grass, Jazz's were as blue as crystals.

"Are you sure they'll take to us?" Bageera asked. "I hear the leader is tough to please."

"True," Jazz said. "But we aren't trying to stay. We just want to look around."

"Okay," Bageera said. "But what do we tell them when they ask what we're looking for?"

"The truth, of course," Jazz said. "Do you have a reason why we should lie to them?"

"Not at the moment," Bageera said. "What if Old D has already left?"

"Sources say that a tom by the name of Munkustrap is in charge while Old Deuteronomy is away."

Bageera nodded and they walked on for a minute or two in silence.

"Who are they?" Bageera asked.

"Who?" Jazz asked. "The Jellicles?"

"No. Our sources," Bageera said. "Whenever we go out like this, we always say we have information from our sources. But who are they? How do they contact us? How did we get them?"

Jazz stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know. We just have sources."

"But-"

"Shut up," Jazz said. "You'll get us in trouble."

They looked on ahead. The junkyard came into view and they began to walk faster.

The mysterious sources were right. Old Deuteronomy was gone, but the silver tabby known as Munkustrap was in charge. And after a little snooping around, they found his den.

Bageera gave the cupboard door three solid raps and stepped back. A very attractive queen swung the door open and looked out. She looked at the two visitors with alarm. New faces.

"Hello," Jazz said. "Is this the den of Munkustrap?"

"Yes," the queen said. "But he's resting right now."

"Right," Bageera said. "You had your Jellicle Ball last night. And he must have been hurt in the fight."

"How do you know that?" the queen asked, frowning.

"The way you hold your paws, one in the other," Bageera said. "And the slight crease of your brow. You're worried about something. Judging from the patterns in the dirt and blood over there," he gestured to the clearing in front of the old car, "I would have to say there was a rather nasty fight.

"Munkustrap is the Jellicle Protector here, yes?" the queen nodded. "So whatever fight there was, he had to have been involved. It's his duty.

"Now," he continued. "You share this den with Munkustrap, yes?" She nodded. "Therefore, you're either a close family member, like a sister, or you're his mate. Both of which would mean you would care about his wellbeing more than any other Jellicle would.

"The blood makes it clear that someone was injured. Add that to the fact that you are worried and care about Munkustrap's wellbeing," he shrugged. "The most likely answer is he was injured."

There was silence before Jazz said, "He has an eye for details."

The queen nodded in understanding before a thought crossed her mind. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Jazz said, embarrassed. "I'm Jazz. This is Bageera." She smiled.

"And you are?" Bageera asked.

"Demeter," the queen said.

"May we come in?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, sorry," Demeter said, slightly embarrassed.

She pushed the door open wider and the two Jellicles entered.

"What do you want with Munkustrap?" Demeter asked.

"That's a complicated story," Bageera said. "It would be best if we explained directly to Munkustrap."

"Explain what to me?"

A silver tabby came in from a different room. His eyes were half closed and it was clear he was tired. The ball must have taken a lot out of him. And Bageera noticed a slight limp. That, coupled with the stiff way he held his right arm, made it quite clear to Bageera that this tom had been in a fight, almost confirming his assumptions.

"Can we assume you are Munkustrap?" he asked.

"Yes," the silver tom said. After introductions, he asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"It's like this," Jazz said. "We're after Macavity."

Please Review and stay tuned for Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: Surveying the Situation

**Chapter 2: Surveying the Situation**

"Macavity?" Munkustrap asked. "Why are you after Macavity?"

Bageera was about to answer, but Jazz cut him off.

"Personal reasons that are unimportant at this time," she said. "Suffice to say we are trying to stop him, not join him."

"Fair enough," Munkustrap said. "But why are you looking here?"

"We have reason to believe he was here at the Jellicle Ball last night," Jazz said. "And that you fought him."

Bageera noticed Munkustrap cast a quick glance at Demeter. He couldn't tell what he was trying to convey, but he was trying to say something. Demeter understood and shook her head ever so slightly. Bageera let it pass.

"And what do you want from us?" Munkustrap asked.

"We would like to speak with some of the Jellicles here," Jazz said. "Get an understanding of what happened last night. Maybe we can get a lead so we can continue our search."

Munkustrap thought for a moment. "I need to discuss this with my father," he said. "And with my fellow protector. You can stay for the day while I go speak with them. If you want to ask around, go ahead. But try not to disturb anyone here."

"Fair enough," Jazz said.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Munkustrap said, "I must find Alonzo." He began to limp away. "We must go see my father."

"You shouldn't go," Demeter said. "You're still hurt."

"I need to," Munkustrap said.

They began to argue, letting Bageera know they were mates, not siblings by the subtle nuances of their words. He grabbed Jazz by the arm and dragged her out of the den. This was one argument they didn't need to get involved with.

xxx

They began by scoping out the battlegrounds. The tracks in the dirt were somewhat smeared from wind and the dancing that followed the obvious fight, but Bageera pieced together what he could from what he saw.

"They definitely fought here," he said. "Looks like Macavity tried to cat-nap someone."

"How can you tell that?" Jazz asked as she peered at the ground where Bageera was looking.

"The tracks," Bageera said. "He jumped out here and swiped at several of the nearby Jellicles. Then he grabbed someone…" he trailed of as he looked at the tracks more closely, frowning. "Probably Demeter," he said, prodding a paw print.

"You can't know that," Jazz said.

"It's her paw size," Bageera said.

"You don't know how many Jellicles have that paw size," Jazz said. "It could be anyone. It doesn't even have to be female."

"You know I'm right," Bageera said. "I usually am."

"Whatever."

"Then Munkustrap must have come in and they fought over her. Another Jellicle came in and got her away. Then Munkustrap and Macavity exchanged blows." He followed a trail in the dirt. "It continued over this way, then doubled back… Here is where Macavity wounded the protector." He pointed out the concentrated spatter of dark brown.

"Then that other Jellicle joined in," he continued. "Most likely Alonzo. The other protector," he said, answering Jazz's unasked question. "Either Alonzo or Macavity was wounded greatly around here," he said, standing over a dry pool of blood. "Most likely Macavity in the left side."

He looked at Jazz and, reading her expression, said, "Tracks leading away from the pool are erratic, almost unidentifiable. The impression here," he pointed to a seemingly random swirl of dirt, "is off a Jellicle being thrown to one side. It's too small to be Macavity. Therefore, it has to be Alonzo. Leaving Macavity to stagger off as…" he followed another pattern of tracks. "As he was attacked by other Jellicles in the area."

He looked up the side of an old car with a plate that said "TSE 1," following a blood trail with his eyes. "He ran up there." He climbed up and looked around. A quick scan of some jumper cables revealed blood. "I'd say he came up here and shorted out the area, making his escape under the cloak of darkness."

He jumped down to Jazz who just looked at him in confused awe.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"A gift," he said with a shrug.

"What's a gift?"

The two detectives turned around and saw a little kitten. She had a black and brown coat with white around the muzzle. A spiky collar wrapped around her neck. She was looking at them from behind an old headboard.

"Who are you?" Bageera asked

The kitten shrank back behind the headboard until only her eyes and ears were visible. Jazz smack Bageera on the arm.

"That's not how you talk to kittens," she said.

"Hey," Bageera said. "I have the observation thing. You're the people cat."

Jazz sighed in irritation and went over to the kitten slowly, smiling.

"Hello," she said, softly. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

The little kitten came out from behind the headboard a little. Now her head was showing.

"That's it," Jazz said. "Come on out."

The little kitten came out all the way and sat, nervously picking at her tail, eyes towards the ground.

"What's your name?" Jazz asked. The kitten didn't answer. "Tell you what," Jazz continued. "We'll tell you our names if you tell us yours. Deal?" The kitten didn't move. "My name is Jazz," she said. "This is my partner, Bageera." She waited for a moment. "What's your name?"

The kitten looked up slightly. "Jemima," she almost whispered.

"That's a beautiful name," Jazz said.

Jemima smiled in spite of herself. Then she seemed to grow more courageous and re-asked her question.

"What's a gift?" she asked.

"Bageera has an amazing sense of observation," Jazz said. "He can reconstruct entire scenes with just dirt patterns."

"Neat," Jemima said. "What else can you do?" she asked Bageera directly.

"Not much," Bageera said.

Jazz looked at him curiously. Bageera gave her a look that said to let it go. He would explain later.

"You're new," Jemima said. "I haven't seen you before. And you weren't at the Ball last night, either."

"Yes," Jazz said. "We're just passing through, looking for someone."

"Who?" she asked.

"Could you tell us what happened here last night?" Bageera asked, trying to mimic Jazz's soothing tone.

Jemima looked worried. "It was bad," she said. "He just showed up and started attacking everybody."

"Who?" Jazz asked. "Macavity."

"Yeah," Jemima said. "He tried to take Old Deuteronomy. But Quaxo- I mean Mr. Mistoffelees saved him."

"Who?" Jazz asked.

"Mr. Mistoffelees," Jemima said. "He's new, too. Kind of."

"How so?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Jemima said, biting her lip. "I'm not supposed to talk about it. Papa said I shouldn't."

"Macavity tried to take Old Deuteronomy?" Jazz asked, getting back to the main line of questioning. Jemima nodded. "Ha," she said to Bageera. "You were wrong. He didn't take Demeter."

"No, but he tried," Jemima said. "Later he came back and tried to take her, too. But Munkustrap fought him off long enough for Papa to get her to safety."

"Is your father the other protector?" Bageera asked.

Jemima nodded.

"Ha," Bageera said. "Then what happened?"

"Well," Jemima said. "Munkustrap and Macavity fought. Then Macavity wounded Munkustrap. Papa went to fight, but he was injured more. The other Jellicles had to fight him off. He fought back, scratching one tom across the face before he ran up over the TSE 1 and turned out the lights."

"Really?" Jazz said, giving Bageera a look.

"Yeah. All the kittens saw it."

"Well. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jemima said.

"Damn," Jazz said to Bageera when the kitten had left. "You're good."

"I know," Bageera said. "We need to talk to this Mistoffelees."

"So it would seem," Jazz said.

xxx

Please Review and come back for chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

After hanging around for a couple hours, Bageera and Jazz were given permission to stay and look around. They were given a list of names and a general description of the area, which Bageera converted into a mental map instantly. Munkustrap and Alonzo also told them everything they could about what happened the night before. Bageera was right on all accounts. Armed with this information, they set out to question the Jellicles of the tribe.

"I suppose we could just walk right up to this Mistoffelees and start asking him questions," Bageera said. "But maybe we should learn a little about him first."

"Such as?" Jazz asked.

"Well," he said, "the first thing I want to find out is why everyone keeps confusing him with Quaxo."

He pointed out Mistoffelees' name on the list. To the left of it, the letters "Q" and "U" were crossed off. Jazz frowned at this. She was about to ask how Bageera knew the two letters stood for Quaxo, but she decided to trust him on it.

"Jemima mentioned it when we spoke with her," Bageera said.

"I didn't ask," Jazz said.

"But you were thinking it?"

Jazz hissed at him. He just smiled.

"So who do we talk to first?" Jazz asked, changing the subject.

"Well," Bageera said. "We should probably leave the kittens alone for a little bit at least. We don't want to cause any trouble."

"Of course not," Jazz said.

"Let's just wander and talk with who we run into."

"Sounds good."

The rest of the day was spent asking questions. The adults were more willing to talk about this Mistoffelees, and they all seemed to have the same story which gave it credibility.

"His real name is Mistoffelees," an older queen named Jennyanydots said. "He came to us several months ago, trying to join our tribe."

"And he didn't make it?" Jazz asked.

"Nope," Skimbleshanks said. "Old Deuteronomy felt Mistoffelees was too powerful to join the tribe."

"Too powerful?" Bageera asked.

"He has powers," Coricopat said.

"Magical powers," Tantomile added. "He can shoot lightning from his paws and pull rainbows from old mugs."

"Probably new ones, too," Coricopat added.

"Really?" Jazz muttered, glancing at Bageera. "And Old Deuteronomy felt this was too dangerous to have around?"

"That's how I understood it," Cassandra said. "After the decision was made, he left in a shimmer of light."

"And how does Quaxo fit into all this?" Bageera asked.

"Well," Bombalurina said. "A month or so after Mistoffelees was denied, another cat came asking to join. He said his name was Quaxo. He was interviewed and was allowed to join."

"Let me guess," Bageera said. "He was Mistoffelees in disguise."

"Yes, actually," Asparagus said. "He lived with us for a while as Quaxo. But when the Jellicle Ball came, and Macavity showed up and took Old Deuteronomy, Mistoffelees showed himself for who he really was."

"And he used his powers to save Old Deuteronomy?" Jazz asked.

"Pulled him out from under a red cloak," Jellylorum said. "Then Old Deuteronomy accepted him as Mistoffelees and let him join the tribe properly."

"I see," Bageera said. "Has Macavity ever struck during a Ball before?"

"No," Bustopher Jones said. "Not that I can remember."

"Interesting story," Jazz said once they were alone. "What could it mean?"

"Could mean just about anything," Bageera said. "Could be just that simple. Mistoffelees just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Macavity just happened to strike personally during a Ball for the first time at the first Ball in which Mistoffelees just happens to be in. By revealing himself, he just happened to be accepted and Macavity just happened to let it go, not sending a counterstrike. Again for the first time."

"Do you actually believe that?" Jazz asked.

"No," Bageera said. "Nothing's that simple."

"That was simple?"

"Come on," he said, ignoring the quip for once. "We need to see this Mistoffelees."

xxx

"Did the protectors ever tell you where Mistoffelees lived?" Jazz asked.

They had been hunting around the junkyard for about an hour, not at all sure where to find the magician.

"No," Bageera said. "But I'm sure we'll find it sooner or late-"

He was cut off when he turned a corner and ran right into a calico with claw marks across his face. They both fell to the ground and looked at each other. The tom's eyes widened in shock at the black and gray cat before him. Bageera's eyes widened, too. Though his were with rage.

"Bageera!" the tom said.

"Mungojerrie!" Bageera said at the same time.

The only thing that saved Mungojerrie's life was the fact that his name was one syllable longer than Bageera's; meaning the fraction of a second longer that it took Bageera to speak gave Mungojerrie the time to get a much needed head start.

When Bageera did finish, he jumped to his feet and took off after the calico in question. Jazz was right behind them. She knew what would happen if Bageera caught up with Mungojerrie and she wasn't there to hold him back. And they really didn't need to be kicked out of the junkyard right now.

Mungojerrie was quick. Bageera was more strong than fast. But he knew his endurance would last longer than the calico's. All he had to do was keep up until then. Then he would have fun.

They ran around for about half an hour before Mungojerrie finally tired and slowed enough for Bageera to swipe at his back legs, bringing him down. Mungojerrie rolled head over heels into a pile of old cans. Bageera was on him in seconds, pinning him to the ground.

"You!" he said as angrily as he could through his heavy breathing.

"Nice… to see… you, too," Mungojerrie stammered.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Bageera said, unsheathing his claws.

He raised his paw and was about to swipe when someone grabbed his wrist. Bageera looked up and into Jazz's eyes. She was staring him down. He knew better than to get into one of those with Jazz and got off Mungojerrie, who was just getting his breath back.

"What are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"I live here now," Mungojerrie said. "I have for years."

"Where is he?" Bageera demanded.

"Who?"

Bageera grabbed Mungojerrie by the chest fur and slammed him up against a nearby post. Jazz, confident that Bageera wasn't going to lose it completely, let him.

"You know damn well who!" he said. "Macavity! Where is he?"

"I haven't seen Macavity in years," Mungojerrie said. "Well, apart from last night when he showed up at the Jellicle Ball."

"And I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Who do you think put these scratches on my face?" Mungojerrie said, pulling himself free from Bageera's grasp.

Bageera, usually the first to notice everything about anything, just noticed the claw marks across Mungojerrie's face. They weren't deep, but it was clear they were going to be sore for a while, maybe even scar. They looked fresh, too. Only about a day old.

"We know you work for Macavity," Bageera snapped.

"Worked," Mungojerrie corrected him. "I got out of his gang years ago, before I came here."

"Oh?" Bageera jeered. "And why was that?"

"Let him speak," Jazz said, touching Bageera's arm.

"You want the honest truth?" Mungojerrie asked. "It was Rumpelteazer."

"Your sister?" Jazz asked. "Is she here, too?"

"Yeah," Mungojerrie answered. "We were born here. After…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words, "that night, 'teazer found me and talked me out of working for Macavity. She brought me back here and Old Deuteronomy let me back in."

"You mean the night you did what you did to our tribe?" Bageera snapped.

Jazz got between the two, placing a paw on Bageera's chest, trying to calm him.

"I'll admit what I did," Mungojerrie said. "My part in that tragedy is unforgivable. I couldn't believe that Old Deuteronomy let me back in after I told him about it. But he did."

Mungojerrie looked at his paws.

"There's blood on my paws from that night as well as on Macavity's." Mungojerrie closed his eyes and sighed. "I know you can never forgive me. And I'm not asking you to. All I'm asking is that you realize I'm different. I'm not that Jellicle anymore. I've changed. I would never do something like that again. Ever."

"Once was enough," Bageera said, glaring Mungojerrie down. "Once is all it takes."

"Bageera," Jazz said firmly. "We can do nothing about it here."

Mungojerrie knew, of course, that Jazz was just as angry at him as Bageera was, if not more so. The only reason she was defending him at all was because she was able to keep a cooler head than Bageera and could realize the consequences.

Finally, Bageera pulled back and turned away from the calico.

"The only reason I'm not going to kill you now," he said, "is because this is your home. Not mine." He looked back over his shoulder. "You just better keep away from me."

And with that, Bageera stalked off. Jazz turned and gave Mungojerrie one last look before following her partner. Mungojerrie watched them go before turning and racing to his den.

xxx

Please review and watch for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: A Curious Cat

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said

**A Curious Cat:**

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said. "I know it. He has something to do with this. I can feel it."

"You're angry at him," Jazz said.

"What was your first clue?" Bageera snapped.

"You know you can't think as well about someone you're mad at."

"What?" Bageera asked. "You think he's clean? You think he hasn't got a paw in this?"

"No," Jazz said. "I'm just saying that when you get mad, you can start imagining feelings like this one.

"Is that what you sensed?" Bageera asked. "Did you sense that he was telling the truth?"

"He was terrified," Jazz said. "Such emotion throws me off. But yes. There is a chance that Mungojerrie is as innocent as he claims."

"He isn't innocent!" Bageera shouted, coming to a stop. "You were there! You know what he did!" He began to pace.

"No," Bageera said. "No. He has something to do with this. I know it." When he passed an old can, he hit it as hard as he could. "How could I have been so _stupid_? How could I have missed it? How could I have let him slip under my radar?"

"It's not your fault," Jazz said, knowing her words were wasted. "He fooled us all."

"But it was my _duty_ to find out!" Bageera bellowed. "_I_ failed!"

He fell back against an old book. Jazz came up next to him and put her arm around him, holding him close. It was an odd sight, him being so much bigger than her.

"Come on," she said in her kitten voice. "Let's find this Mistoffelees and see what he has to say."

Bageera held Jazz close to him, breathing heavily of her scent, trying to control his rage. It was times like this he was most dangerous.

"You're right," Bageera said. "You're right. I can't function right when I'm angry." He looked at Jazz's clear blue eyes. "Come on," he said. "Let's go. We won't find Macavity just standing around here."

Jazz nodded and followed Bageera, relieved that they could back to business.

xxx

Still unable to locate the magician's den, Jazz and Bageera began asking the Jellicles they came across. And once again, their stories were all the same. He had selected a new den after revealing himself as Mistoffelees. No one knew where the new den was except for the Rum Tum of the tribe, a tom named Tugger. Not surprising, since the Rum Tum of a Jellicle tribe was supposed to know and monitor new members for a while to make sure they were getting along okay. Tugger was supposed to be easy to find. Just follow the sound of swooning kittens.

And so they did.

At the end of the trail was a Jellicle that acted like a regular Casanova. He was surrounded by kitten queens, including the shy little Jemima. His main was fluffed out for maximum effect and he was thrusting his hips at top speed, it seemed. It felt almost too good to break it up.

"Excuse me," Jazz said as they approached the flashing tom.

Tugger looked around and made eye contact with Jazz first, then moved on to Bageera before darting back to Jazz. Perhaps it was because he was still brooding over Mungojerrie or perhaps it was because he was just imagining it. But once Tugger saw the two detectives, Bageera thought he saw the tom's smiles flicker to a snarl of recognition and back again in half a blink.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm Jazz," Jazz said. "This is my partner Bageera. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh?" Tugger asked. "What about?"

"Mainly about last night," Jazz said.

"Mainly?" Tugger asked.

"It may lead elsewhere."

"I see."

Bageera didn't say anything. He was too busy studying the tom before him. He moved with a grace becoming of a charmer.

But there was something about him that Bageera seemed to recognize. His walk, the way he held himself, certain curvatures of his face all looked vaguely familiar. He might have seen the Tugger before while questioning the other Jellicles. But if that were the case, they would have questioned him then.

"You're Munkustrap's brother, right?" Bageera asked.

"And how did you know that?" Tugger asked.

"An eye for details," he answered. "Younger, I would assume."

Tugger gave him a smile with an unusual amount of smugness.

"No," he said. "I'm several years older than Munkustrap."

"Really?" Bageera said, frowning. "Odd."

"Why's that?"

"Well," Bageera said, "it's just that the oldest child is usually made Protector, not the Rum Tum."

An emotion flittered across Tugger's eyes. Bageera couldn't place it, but he didn't like it. It seemed dark, hateful. It almost made Bageera shudder.

"Can you tell us what you remember seeing last night during the fight?" Jazz asked, getting back to the point.

"Certainly," Tugger said, flicking his tail at a nearby kitten. She swooned again.

"I was near the back, giving Skimbleshanks the spotlight for a change. The poor old tom hardly gets any attention anymore; I thought I'd give him a chance. At the end of his recognition, Macavity struck and took Old Deuteronomy. Demeter and Bombalurina were trying to herd the kittens to safety when he came back and tried to take Demeter. Naturally, Munkustrap stepped in and fought him off with Alonzo's help. I went to go find Mistoffelees, knowing we might need his help. Macavity's a tough Jellicle and shouldn't be taken lightly. But when I got back, it was too late. Macavity was already gone. Fortunately, Mistoffelees was able to get Father back."

"I see," Jazz said.

"Wait a minute," Bageera said. "You knew who Mistoffelees was before he revealed himself?"

Tugger smiled at Bageera for a few seconds before answering. "Yes. I had known for awhile. Being the Rum Tum, it was my duty to watch Quaxo. I quickly discovered who he really was. But, because I was the one who sponsored him as Quaxo, I didn't say anything. Since Father had already rejected Mistoffelees, I was afraid my sponsoring him as Quaxo would anger Father. And so far, Mistoffelees hadn't done any damage as Quaxo, so I figured why disturb the peace?"

Bageera frowned, digesting this new information.

"So you went for Mistoffelees as soon as the fighting started?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Tugger said.

"Then when did you get injured?"

"Injured?" Tugger asked. "Who said I was injured?"

"The way you walk," Bageera answered. "You're favoring your left side and limping as if you got a bad scratch there." Tugger just looked at Bageera for a few seconds. "An eye for detail," Bageera repeated.

"Yes," Tugger said, reluctantly. "I was returning with Mistoffelees when we ran into Macavity. I did the only respectable thing and tried to stop him. But Macavity is a tough Jellicle. He got a lucky shot and took off."

The fawning kittens mewed in worriment as Tugger spoke, rubbing against his legs, trying to comfort him.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Jazz asked.

"I didn't see the point, honestly," Tugger said. "I didn't stop him, and I'm not hurt that badly."

"So Mistoffelees will verify this account," Bageera said.

"Why would it need to be verified?" Tugger asked.

"We just don't like hearsay," Bageera said. "Makes for sloppy evidence."

"I see."

"Let me ask you this," Bageera said, switching gears. "What do you know about Mungojerrie?"

Tugger was silent, looking at Bageera with curiosity. Bageera couldn't tell what he was thinking, but eventually, he answered.

"He used to work for Macavity," Tugger said. "But ever since he moved back here with his sister, he's been clean." He let out a chuckle. "Well, as clean as that notorious couple can be. I've made sure of that in my duties."

"Do you know what things he has done?" There was a slight blaze burning in Bageera's eyes as he thought back to what he knew Mungojerrie had done.

There was another pause. "They keep to themselves mostly. And father refuses to talk about it."

"Okay," Jazz said, interrupting Bageera before he could ask more. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem," Tugger said.

"One more thing," Bageera said, stopping Tugger as he turned away. "Could you tell us where we can find Mistoffelees?"

Tugger raised an eyebrow at the question. He was silent for a while before finally saying, "His new den is in a tipped over dishwasher on the east side of the 'yard. It's got a black door and resting with a bunch of old tires. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Bageera said.

Tugger nodded and returned to the kittens.

xxx

"I don't like him," Bageera said as they made their way to the east of the junkyard.

"The Rum Tum?"

"Mungojerrie."

"I thought we were past that," Jazz said, exasperatedly.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Bageera asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You can't just ask everyone we run into about Mungojerrie," Jazz said.

"Why not?"

"We have to remain unbiased if we are going to do our jobs," Jazz said. "If you keep asking about Mungojerrie, Jellicles will think you're blaming him simply for his past wrongs."

"I am, though," Bageera said.

"What about The Rum Tum Tugger?" Jazz asked, getting back to the case.

"I don't know," Bageera said. "He's a bit over dramatic, a little arrogant and incredibly vain. I think his biggest concern is keeping that mane of his clean and proper. And showing off to the kittens like he was. It's hard to see that as anything other than self-serving. He cares a lot about his reputation."

"No harm in that," Jazz pointed out. "Good reputations are fragile things."

Bageera let out a sigh. "And once they're broken, they're damn near impossible to put back together."

"My point exactly."

Neither mentioned it, but they were both thinking of Mungojerrie. Bageera let out another sigh.

"If it makes you feel better," Jazz said, "he was keeping something from us."

Bageera frowned. "How do you know that?"

"You have an eye for detail," Jazz said. "I have a nose for the truth."

xxx

Please review and return for chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: Quaxo Mistoffelees

**Chapter 5: Quaxo Mistoffelees**

It took awhile for them to find the dishwasher in question. The Rum Tum Tugger's description was accurate, but vague. They weren't sure where to the east or how far. It took a couple hours before they actually found it. By then, the sun was beginning to set.

They went up to the dishwasher and gave it a couple solid raps.

"Think we'll learn anything new here?" Jazz asked. When no answer was forthcoming, she turned and looked at Bageera who was kneeling and looking at the dirt. "You alright?"

"Fine," Bageera said, standing.

The door to the dishwasher opened and a small black tuxedo cat looked out. He smiled pleasantly, not at all concerned about the new faces.

"Good evening," he said. "May I help you?"

"You must be Mistoffelees," Jazz said.

"Yes," the tuxedo said.

"We would like to ask you some questions about last night," Jazz said.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said. "You must be the two looking for Macavity. Come in, come in."

Mistoffelees opened the door wider and let the two outsiders in without further question. Jazz and Bageera stepped in and looked around. The floor was padded with different scraps of clothes and pillows. It was very nice.

"Please," Mistoffelees said, motioning towards a pile of clothes. "Have a seat."

They did and once everyone was settled and introductions were made, they got back to business.

"What do you remember seeing last night?" Jazz asked.

"I saw a lot," Mistoffelees said. "But I had to leave in the middle of Gus's rendition of 'Growltiger's Last Stand.' I had forgotten something in my other den. I was looking for it when the Rum Tum Tugger found me and said Macavity was here. On our way back, we ran into the Jellicle in question. We tried to fight him off, but he got a lucky shot and Tugger went down."

"And you let Macavity get away?" Bageera asked.

"I had little choice," Mistoffelees said, calmly. "I had to attend to Tugger's injury. Plus there was still Old Deuteronomy."

"Why didn't you use your magic to help at all?" Bageera asked. "I mean, you must have had something that would have stopped the Napoleon of Crime."

"I didn't know if Tugger knew who I was yet. And I didn't want to risk my position in the tribe by revealing myself." There was a slight pause as Mistoffelees thought for a moment. "Especially not in front of the Rum Tum. He sponsored me. If he knew he had sponsored one who was already refused, he might have driven me out then and there."

"So when you finally did get to the clearing, and it was too late to stop Macavity, that's when you decided to show your true colors?" Jazz asked, trying to get back on track.

"Yes."

"It's a good thing you were there at that moment," Bageera said, genuinely. "Who knows what Macavity would have done if you hadn't rescued Old Deuteronomy."

Mistoffelees nodded. Bageera looked around at the dishwasher.

"We hear you moved in here recently," he said. "Very recently."

"Yes," Mistoffelees said. "I just moved in this morning, after the Ball. Been getting it organized all day."

"It's nice in here," Bageera said, getting up and walking around, examining this and that. "Very nice."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, his smile widening.

"Not very close to the main tribe, though," Bageera said with a frown. "I mean, it took us a couple hours just to make our way here." Bageera let out a small chuckle. "Where's your old den? Is it even further than this one?"

"No," Mistoffelees said. "This one is further."

"Really?" Bageera said. "Must be inconvenient."

"I manage."

"I don't imagine you getting much company out here, being so far away from everything and all."

"True," Mistoffelees said. "You two are my first visitors. But that's why I moved in the first place."

"Why's that?" Bageera asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," Mistoffelees said. "Now that I no longer need to pose as Quaxo, I can practice my magic more openly. And that can get dangerous. It wouldn't do to have one of the kittens walk right into a stray jolt of electricity or something like that."

"Not at all," Bageera said. "Especially since that was why you were denied entry in the first place, right?"

Mistoffelees' smile wavered for a second.

"What kind of powers do you have exactly?" Bageera asked.

"What do you mean?" Mistoffelees asked.

"We've heard a lot of different reports on what kind of spells you do," Bageera explained. "But we want to hear your definition. How did you even get them?"

Mistoffelees was silent for a while. "I was born with some abilities," he said at last. "I had to train hard, though, to get where I am today."

"I can imagine," Bageera said.

There was silence for a few moments before Bageera couldn't help himself anymore.

"What's your opinion of Mungojerrie?" he asked.

Jazz slapped his arm, but Mistoffelees answered anyway.

"He used to work for Macavity," he said. "Now he's just a petty thief with his sister." Mistoffelees looked at them both, a look of worry spreading across his face. "You don't think he had anything to do with last night, do you?"

Bageera smiled as he rose to his feet. "Never mind. Just an old grudge. We won't take up anymore of your time."

He grabbing Jazz by the arm and lifted her to her feet. They began to make their way to the door before Bageera stopped and turned around.

"This may sound a little foolish," he said sheepishly. "But would you mind showing us some of the things you do?"

Mistoffelees smiled wide. He was always willing to do a show.

"Not at all," he said. "But perhaps we should take this outside."

"Of course."

xxx

"Well," Jazz asked.

"Well what?" Bageera asked back.

Mistoffelees had entertained them for about half an hour before he said he was too tired to continue. He had said that doing a show was exhausting if done for too long. It was quite a show. No real way to do any of it unless you really had powers.

"You asked about his powers and den location for a reason, I assume. Share."

Bageera smiled. "He had a visitor before us."

"Really?" Jazz said. "I didn't sense any lies from him."

Bageera nodded. "According to him, he's been there all day, and we were his first guests. Meaning he hasn't spoken to any of the other Jellicles here since well before we showed up."

"Okay," Jazz said, trying to get to the finish before Bageera.

"So how did he know we were looking for Macavity?"

Jazz was silent for a moment. How had she missed _that_?

"Any idea who this visitor was?" Jazz asked.

Bageera shook his head. "But I think we may have just missed whoever it was."

"Any idea why they were there?"

"Could be something as innocent as well wishing. But then, he wouldn't need to lie about it."

"True," Jazz said, raising an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Bageera stared off into space for a while, ignoring Jazz's question. He was thinking, and Jazz knew better than to disturb him when he was thinking. They walked in silence through the night. Jazz led Bageera into the den they were given permission to use and sat him down on an old pillow, leaning him back against a wall. She sat down next to him. After a while, she began to doze off.

xxx

Jazz was just about to drift off to sleep when Bageera spoke.

"He wasn't allowed in."

"What?" Jazz asked.

"Mistoffelees wasn't allowed into the tribe," Bageera said. "He was denied entrance."

"Yeah," Jazz said. "Because Old Deuteronomy thought his powers were dangerous."

"No," Bageera said, shaking his head, slowly. "No. That might be the reason he gave to the tribe. But that's not the real reason."

"What's the real reason, then?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, come on," Bageera said. "You don't realize what he is?"

"No," Jazz said. "What is he?"

"He's a magician," Bageera said. "He has real powers. What he does is real. They aren't tricks. They aren't smoke or mirrors. It's all real. One hundred percent real."

"Okay," Jazz said. "It's all real. What does it mean?"

"He's not a full Jellicle," Bageera said. "I'd be surprised if he were even half Jellicle. Old Deuteronomy knew this. That's why he didn't let Mistoffelees in."

"Because he's less than half Jellicle?"

"No," Bageera said. "Because he's more than half Grimalkin."

xxx

Please Review and read chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: End Dying

**Chapter 6: End Dying **

"A Grimalkin," Jazz said, disbelievingly. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Bageera said.

"Oh, come on," Jazz said. "Sure he has powers. But that's no reason to believe he's a Grimalkin."

"It makes sense," Bageera said.

"In order for him to be as much Grimalkin as you say, one of his parents needs to be-"

"How would you explain it, then?" Bageera asked.

Jazz was silent for a few moments before saying, "I don't know."

"Is it so hard to believe that there are still some around?"

"But they were all killed centuries ago."

"We're here, aren't we?" Bageera asked.

"There's only a tiny fraction of Grimalkin blood in us," Jazz said, quietly so passing Jellicles wouldn't hear.

"And look what we can do," Bageera said. "You can practically smell the truth. I can spot miniscule details that would go unnoticed by anyone else."

Jazz was silent for a moment. "Then there's that sparking thing we do."

"Exactly," Bageera said. "And if we can do this," he held out his paw and sparks flew from it with a sharp snap, "then just think what Mistoffelees can do being half Grimalkin or more."

"Assuming he that _is _half Grimalkin," Jazz said, rolling over to go to sleep again. "You're crazy."

"Very well," Bageera said, getting to his paws.

"Where are you going?" Jazz called after him.

"Out," Bageera said.

Jazz watched him as he left the old crate they were in. After a few moments, she got to her feet and followed him into the cold evening air.

"Look," Jazz said when she had caught up with him. "Even if his parents were Grimalkins, why would Old Deuteronomy hold it against him?"

"You've heard the same stories I have," Bageera said. "They were never trusted. The only way Mom was allowed into our tribe was because she kept the fact that she was a great-great-great-whatever-granddaughter of a Grimalkin a secret. She never told anyone except for us. Not even Dad knew."

"And what does it have to do with this case?" Jazz asked.

Bageera wasn't sure if she believed his theory yet, but she was at least willing to humor him. That was good enough. It gave him a chance to explain.

"I think it might have everything to do with the case," Bageera said. "We both know that Macavity has a tool in this tribe. A cat who spys for him and makes sure things go right from the inside."

"Of course," Jazz said. "That's how he functions."

"And whoever Macavity's source is could not have known Mistoffelees was a Grimalkin. Otherwise, they would have known Mistoffelees would use his abilities to get Old Deuteronomy back and Macavity wouldn't have struck. That would also explain why there was no counter attack. Macavity learned about the Grimalkin and knew any furthur attacks would be useless."

They were walking pretty quickly. Bageera seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"But that still leaves everyone as a suspect. Nobody knew he was Grimalkin," Jazz said. "Old Deuteronomy just told everyone that Mistoffelees' powers were too dangerous."

"Old Deuteronomy knew that he was part Grimalkin," Bageera continued. "And I'd bet my collar that he would have told Munkustrap."

"Great. So we can cross off Munkustrap," Jazz said.

"Word would have spread," Bageera continued, "no matter how quiet Munkustrap was. He would have told someone, Alonzo most likely, then he would have told someone and so on and so on. Or, they could have been discussing it and someone could have over heard it. And I would bet that the Rum Tum would have learned about it in his duties. And with all of the young Queens he entertains, he's sure to have let it slip once or twice."

They were coming up on the area where the majority of dens were grouped. Bageera began to move from one den to the next, looking in them as discretely as possible. He wasn't sure which den he was after, but he knew it would be here.

"Then who?" Jazz asked, quietly. "What? Where are you going with this?"

Bageera paused outside of one den, an old desk half, and made a grin.

"Right here."

Bageera burst into the den, surprising those within. The two Jellicles looked at Bageera and Jazz in shock and somewhat in fear. The queen let out a screech of fear as the tom pulled her behind him. He herded her into a corner and tried to hide her completely from view.

"What's going on?" the queen asked.

"What do you want?" the tom asked.

"All right, Mungojerrie," Bageera said, glaring at the thief with hate dripping from his gaze. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

xxx

Bageera grabbed Mungojerrie by the chest fur and slammed him into a wall. Then he threw him to the ground. Mungojerrie went rolling into Rumpelteazer, who knelt down and held onto him.

"What's going on?" Rumpelteazer whined. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"This is Jazz and Bageera," Mungojerrie said.

Rumpelteazer's eyes widened. Bageera ignored her and grabbed Mungojerrie again. He dragged him across the den and threw him down on the pillows and such they used for bedding.

"What do you know about Mistoffelees?" Bageera demanded.

"What?" Mungojerrie asked, rubbing his face to make sure the scratches hadn't started to bleed again.

Bageera grabbed him by the chest fur again and lifted him up so that they were face to face.

"I'm not in the best of moods, right now," Bageera said. "I suggest you stop screwing with me and start talking."

"He doesn't know anything," Rumpelteazer sobbed from where Jazz had her. "He didn't have anything to do with the Ball. He doesn't work for Macavity anymore."

"Shut up!" Bageera bellowed at her at the top of his lungs. The sound was loud enough to rattle the drawer rails of the desk they were in.

The queen shrank back in spite of herself.

"Now start talking," Bageera said. "Mistoffelees. What do you know about him?"

"He…" Mungojerrie stammered. "He came a couple months ago and was denied-"

"I know that part," Bageera said. "Who sponsored him in the first place?"

"A queen named Grizabella," Mungojerrie said. "She was named the Jellicle Choice at the Ball."

"And who sponsored him the second time?" Bageera snapped.

"The Rum Tum Tugger."

Bageera sighed through gritted teeth. He let Mungojerrie down and frowned, placing a paw to his head in thought.

"Do you know what a Grimalkin is?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mungojerrie said. "They were the familiars of witches, possessing some measure of their master's power, but they were supposed to have all been killed centuries ago. Why?"

Bageera was silent, waiting for the pins to click in Mungojerrie's head until he finally volunteered the desired information.

"Wait a minute," Mungojerrie said. "You don't think Mistoffelees is a Grimalkin, do you?"

"Do you?" Bageera asked.

Mungojerrie was silent for a while. He looked over at Rumpelteazer, who was trying to get past Jazz. Then he looked back up at Bageera. His voice was steady when he spoke.

"Yes. Yes I do. I was nosing about near Munkustrap and the Tugger a while back, a few days before Quaxo was accepted. I heard them talking about it."

"Who have you told?" Bageera asked Mungojerrie.

"I haven't told anyone other than Rumpelteazer," Mungojerrie said.

"And how many have you told?" Bageera asked Rumpelteazer.

"Nobody," the queen answered. "Mungojerrie told me not to say anything."

"Jazz?" Bageera asked.

"I don't think so," she answered.

Bageera's head snapped in Jazz's direction. "You're positive?"

"Yeah," Jazz said.

Bageera let out an irritated snarl of disappointment. Then he turned and stormed from the den. Outside were the Jellicles that the noise had drawn out. Bageera ignored them and stalked back to his den. The crowd parted for him. Jazz was right behind him.

xxx

"What the hell was that about?" Jazz asked once they were back in their crate.

"Why'd he do it?" Bageera asked, more to himself than anything. "Everlasting Cat damn it, why'd he do it?"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you just got yourself into?"

"I don't remember you trying to stop me," Bageera said.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to," Jazz said. "So I figured I might as well let you do what you were going to do."

Bageera began to pace. "He had a reason," he muttered. "There has to be another motive."

"Mungojerrie?" Jazz asked. She already knew the answer. But she also knew Bageera well enough to know that it was the only way to get him to continue.

"You're certain," Bageera said. "You are absolutely positive that Mungojerrie wasn't lying about knowing Mistoffelees is Grimalkin?"

"As sure as I can be," Jazz said.

"How about who they told?"

"He was telling the truth," Jazz said. "Why? What are you thinking? Talk to me."

"If Mungojerrie were Macavity's source, he would have told Macavity about Mistoffelees; Macavity would never have tried to take Deuteronomy if he even suspected a Grimalkin was nearby. Especially if that Grimalkin wanted in as badly as Mistoffelees, who would do whatever he could to be accept-"

He stopped abruptly. His eyes widened as something crossed his mind. He thought desperately, trying to bring images and ideas to the front of his mind. How could he have missed it? Was he that angry at Mungojerrie? Was his rage really _that_ blinding? So blinding as to obscure what was so obvious? _That _was the reason! It could still be Mungojerrie!

"That's kind of a stretch, isn't it?" Jazz asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I need to see Mistoffelees' old den," Bageera said, ignoring Jazz's remark.

He began to make his way to the door, but Jazz stopped him.

"You can go in the morning," she said, ushering Bageera to his sleeping spot.

They laid down and curled up. Jazz was asleep in minutes. Bageera was too busy brooding over this new information.

_It can still be Mungojerrie_, he thought. _It has to be._

xxx

Please review and revisit for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7: Why We Hunt

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said

**Chapter 7: Why We Hunt**

Bageera was awoken in the morning by a tom outside, calling his name.

"Bageera!"

"Munkustrap," Bageera muttered, getting up.

He went to the door and opened it. Outside were Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, and Rumpelteazer.

"Yes?" Bageera asked.

"Will you come with us, please" Munkustrap said.

It clearly wasn't the request it was worded as. So Bageera went with Munkustrap and company, leaving Jazz to sleep a bit longer. He was led back to Munkustrap's den where he was sat down on the floor. No pillow. No padding. He noticed Demeter in the back, trying not to be seen and, obviously, failing.

"What happened last night?" Munkustrap asked.

"I went and had a word with Mungojerrie," Bageera said.

"Really?" the protector asked. "A word? The way I hear it, you almost killed him."

"Exaggeration at best," Bageera said. "I may have subtly threatened his life once or twice, but I didn't actually do anything that would have resulted in his death."

"You dragged him out of his own den and then threw him around inside," Munkustrap said

Bageera thought back. "I wouldn't say I threw him around. But I was very physical with him, yes."

"What were you doing there?" Munkustrap asked.

"I felt he had something to do with the events of the Ball, and I needed to ask him some questions to find out for sure."

"And?"

"And I feel my theory has merit," Bageera said.

"Why do you think he had anything to do with it in the first place?" Alonzo asked. "Is it just because he used to work for Macavity?"

"So you do know," Bageera said.

"Of course."

"Answer the question," Munkustrap said. "Why do you suspect Mungojerrie?"

"That," Bageera said, "is a complicated question."

"We've got time," Munkustrap said, sitting down across from Bageera to emphasize his point. "Start talking."

"Very well," Bageera said. He looked up at Rumpelteazer. "You might want to leave. Demeter, too."

"What?" Rumpelteazer asked. "Why?"

"He's right," Mungojerrie said, pushing Rumpelteazer towards the door. "You shouldn't hear this."

"Why not?" his sister asked. "I already know everything you've done, right?" Mungojerrie was silent, avoiding Rumpelteazer's eyes. "Right?" she asked again. Again there was silence. Then her eyes darkened. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Demeter?" Mungojerrie asked. "Would you take Rumpelteazer outside, please?"

Demeter came up and took the other queen's paw, leading her outside.

Once they were gone, Mungojerrie said, "Thank you."

"It was for her sake," Bageera said. "Not yours."

"Well?" Munkustrap said. "What's the deal? Why are you so determined to find Macavity?"

Bageera smiled and leaned back. He settled in to tell the story he had not told or talked about for years. Jazz wouldn't like it. But she wasn't here to protest.

"It's like this…"

xxx

Several years ago, Jazz and I lived in a tribe of our own. It wasn't as large as yours. We only had a pawful of cats, but it was nice. We got along okay, and we pretty much kept to ourselves. We had our own Balls and our own Choices and our own ways, much like any tribe. It was nice.

Now, our leader was getting old. He was even older than Old Deuteronomy, as I understand it. And he knew his time was coming soon. Being the Jellicle Leader of our tribe, he knew he couldn't get a chance to be Jellicle Choice. That is forbidden. So he knew he wasn't going to get the opportunity to be reborn. Once he was gone, he was gone.

Most Leaders realize this and make peace with that knowledge. Unlike most Jellicles, however, he feared death. He didn't want to be gone. He wanted to remain here. He wanted to be reborn. But the only way he could do that was if he resigned from leadership and appointed a new Leader. He would have to choose carefully, though. He only had maybe one Ball left. Only one chance.

So he did the only logical thing. He made a deal with the cat he chose to replace him. He would make that Jellicle the Leader if they made him Jellicle Choice at the next Ball that was coming up soon. The Jellicle agreed and became Leader.

That Jellicle was Mungojerrie.

I'm not sure if he ever planned to keep the deal. He was working for Macavity at the time and it might have all been a set up from the beginning. What I do know is that Mungojerrie and Macavity were planning something almost immediately. They were planning something big that would devastate our tribe.

When the Ball finally rolled around, the recognitions were done and dawn came and it was time for Mungojerrie to name his Choice. But instead of naming our old leader, he said he knew of a way for all of us to be made Choice at once.

Most of the tribe liked the idea. It sounded great. All reborn at once. All made the same age so we could all be together again. Why not? If it could be done, the Everlasting Cat would probably be pleased with them.

I didn't buy it. Neither did Jazz. We thought the idea was blasphemous. We went to Mungojerrie to tell him our feelings. But as we approached his den, we heard him talking to Macavity. We heard his whole plan. It was all a scam. They were going to poison us all.

Before we could tell the tribe, Mungojerrie found out what we knew. He, under the orders of Macavity, had us banished from the tribe, saying we were diseased and crazy. No one was to get near us. The tribe, believing in their wise and powerful leader who could make them all the Choice at once, exiled us. They forbid us from coming anywhere near them. Our parents were both gone by this point so there was no one who would stand up for us.

And so, as the preparations were made, we were forced to watch. We tried everything we could, but we couldn't get them to listen to us. And so, as planned, Mungojerrie led everyone to their death.

And that's why he's been my number one suspect ever since I learned he was here. That is why we have been on a never ending search for the Napoleon of Crime. That is why we hunt.

xxx

"I should have known," Bageera concluded. "I was the Rum Tum of the tribe. I was supposed to know what Mungojerrie was up to. I should have known."

Munkustrap looked shocked. Alonzo looked Disgusted. Mungojerrie looked ashamed.

"Is this true?" Munkustrap demanded.

Silence.

"Mungojerrie," Munkustrap said, firmly. "Is this true?"

Mungojerrie looked away from the protector.

"Yes," he said. "It's true. It's all true."

Gasps of shock radiated from the cupboard. The Protectors were exchanging looks of disgust and shock. How could this be true? How could someone from their own tribe be so malicious and vile? Bageera was silent, glaring daggers at Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie remained silent, letting the shock pass.

When he could speak again, Munkustrap said, "Does Old Deuteronomy know?"

Mungojerrie took a deep breath and nodded. "I told him before I came back. Rumpelteazer said I should confess everything I did for Macavity so there would be no secrets between Old Deuteronomy and me."

"Does Rumpelteazer know?" Alonzo asked.

"No," Mungojerrie said. "I can't tell her. I can't. I've tried so many times, but it just won't come out. I could never let her know that the brother she loves so much, the brother she sponsored for re-entry would go so far as to eradicate an entire tribe."

There was silence for a long time. Nobody knew what to say. What could be said? Old Deuteronomy was Leader. If he chose to accept Mungojerrie after what he had done, it wasn't their place to disagree. In fact, it was their place to enforce that decision. If it really was his decision.

"We must speak with Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap told Alonzo. "See if he really does know. Hell, Mungojerrie might have been involved with the incident at the Ball."

"I'm pretty sure he did," Bageera said, rising to his feet. "I'm pretty sure he was involved as a spy at the very least."

"I didn't-" Mungojerrie began to say, but Munkustrap silenced him with a look.

"How do you know?" Munkustrap asked Bageera.

"I have my reasons," Bageera said.

"Are you going to share?" Alonzo asked.

"Not at the moment," Bageera said. "I need more details first."

"Very well," Munkustrap said. "If you need anything, let us know."

"Actually," Bageera said, "I was hoping you could show me to Mistoffelees' old den."

"Sure," Munkustrap said, frowning. "Alonzo can show you."

"I'd rather it was you," Bageera said. "If you don't mind."

Munkustrap looked at Alonzo for a few seconds.

"Take him to see my father," he told Alonzo. "I'll be along shortly. Don't tell anyone about this. Especially not Rumpelteazer."

Alonzo nodded and grabbed Mungojerrie by the back of the neck and began leading him out of the cupboard. Rumpelteazer and Demeter were outside, waiting. Rumpelteazer tried to follow her brother, but Alonzo had Demeter keep her back. Munkustrap and Bageera walked the other way to the fading sounds of Rumpelteazer's protests.

xxx

Please review and come again for chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8: Enigma No More

**Chapter 8: Enigma No More**

Munkustrap and Bageera swung by and picked up Jazz. She was still groggy but managed to get it together rather quickly. On the way to Mistoffelees' old den, Bageera filled in Jazz. She was less than happy.

"I told you from the beginning that we weren't supposed to tell them our true reasons for coming."

"No," Bageera corrected her. "When I asked what we were going to tell them, you said the truth."

Jazz thought back and swore as she realized he was right.

"Do you have to remember everything?" she asked.

"Yes." Bageera sped up to walk beside Munkustrap. "How much further?"

"Not far," Munkustrap said. "Why do you want to look at his old den? You don't think he had something to do with this, too, do you?"

"If I'm right about Mungojerrie," Bageera said, "then yes. He might."

"But why is he even being considered a suspect?"

Bageera smiled inwardly. This was the question he was hoping for.

"Tell me," he said. "How many Jellicles know Mistoffelees is Grimalkin?"

Munkustrap stopped dead in his tracks.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I have my ways," Bageera said.

Munkustrap thought this over for a few moments.

"Father only told me and Alonzo," he finally said. "He instructed us not to tell anyone else."

"And you didn't?" Bageera asked.

"No," Munkustrap said. "Tugger found out and mentioned it to me, but he would never tell anyone."

"Would Alonzo?" Bageera asked.

"No." Munkustrap began to walk again. "Who else have you told?"

"We haven't told anyone, though Mungojerrie knows."

"What?" Munkustrap asked. "How? When?"

"Shortly before Quaxo was accepted. He said he overheard you talking to the Tugger about it."

Munkustrap swore. "Did he-"

"He said he only told Rumpelteazer," Bageera said. "And she said she didn't tell anyone. I believe them, but you might want to check for yourself anyway."

"Right. Here we are," Munkustrap said when they reached an old dishwasher with a black door.

"He has a thing for black dishwashers, I guess," Bageera said.

"We all have our preference," Munkustrap said. "I can't imagine living anywhere but in a cupboard, myself."

Bageera nodded, though in all honesty, because of all his wanderings with Jazz, he could never be so picky. Munkustrap took his leave. Once they were alone, Bageera opened the door and entered. Jazz was right behind him.

xxx

"Now will you tell me what we're looking for?" she asked.

Bageera ignored her, looking in different places. The good thing about dishwasher dens was there was only one room to search. The bad thing was that it usually had trays and such that could hide things. This one was no exception.

Bageera climbed up on these trays and began to rifle through the different fabrics and padding and such that the magician had left behind. He picked up pieces, searched through them and tossed them to the floor where Jazz just looked at them.

"You know," she said, "if you told me what you were looking for, I might just be able to help."

Bageera climbed up to the top tray and pulled away a blanket that was over a pillow. He smiled as he found what he was looking for.

"Come up here," Bageera said.

Jazz sighed and climbed up next to Bageera. He was looking at an odd sitting area. There were pillows and blankets set up as if this were supposed to be a private sitting area. It was covered in fur as if it had regular visits.

"He forgot this," Bageera said.

Jazz looked at the sitting area. The fur was of varying lengths and colors. The dominant colors were black and white with some yellowish-brown mixed in.

"So?" she asked. "What does it mean?"

"Remember I said someone had visited Mistoffelees before us?" Bageera asked.

"Yeah."

"He left this behind?"

Bageera reached for his collar and pulled a strand of fur from it. He had wrapped it around the collar at some point Jazz didn't know.

"This came from that Jellicle."

"I'll take your word for it," Jazz said.

"Good." Bageera plucked a strand from a nearby pillow. "This is a perfect match."

Jazz took the two strands and looked at them. They weren't the exact same length, but they were close. They were also the same yellowish-brown. She didn't need Bageera to tell her they were from the same Jellicle.

"Okay," she said. "They're the same. So what?"

"This is a private meeting place not meant to be seen by others," Bageera said. "Mistoffelees met here with the same Jellicle who visited him before us yesterday. They met often. But they didn't want the others to know about it."

"Slow down," Jazz said. "I don't follow you."

Bageera took a breath, trying to focus his disheveled thoughts.

"Let me see if get this right," he said. "Mistoffelees was sponsored by Grizabella. He came to the junkyard and did his show and was rejected. Old Deuteronomy had said he was too dangerous, but he really didn't trust a Grimalkin. He only tells Munkustrap and Alonzo, his protectors. Tugger, as the Rum Tum, finds out and talks to Munkustrap about it. Mungojerrie over hears this and tells Rumpelteazer. So those we know who know what Mistoffelees is are: himself; Old D; Munkustrap; Tugger; Alonzo; Rumpelteazer; and Mungojerrie."

"Right," Jazz said.

"Then, a while later, Quaxo shows up, sponsored by the Rum Tum Tugger. He was accepted and lived happily here," he said, indicating the dishwasher. "Spending a considerable amount of time up here with this Jellicle." He held up the fur, indicating the Jellicle who it belongs to.

"We don't know that for sure, but go ahead."

"Then comes the Ball. During the recognitions, Quaxo realizes he forgets something. He comes here to look for it. While he's gone, Macavity strikes. The Rum Tum, Quaxo's sponsor comes running to Quaxo, having realized he was in fact Mistoffelees long before the Ball. His hope is that Quaxo would reveal himself and save his father, Old Deuteronomy, who is taken."

"Sure."

"Quaxo then reveals himself and saves Old Deuteronomy. Mistoffelees is accepted into the tribe and moves over to the far side of the junkyard so he can practice his magic in relative safety."

"Yeah."

"The next day, we show up. We start asking around about Macavity and the events of the Ball. We learn this is the first time Macavity struck during a Ball, the first time he struck in person, and the first time he didn't send a counter attack. We talk to just about everyone before we run into Mungojerrie. He claims to have had nothing to do with the night before and that he actually tried to stop Macavity. Naturally, we don't believe him."

"Naturally."

"Then we talk to the Rum Tum Tugger. He tells us he went to get Mistoffelees and was injured on the way back by Macavity. Then we talk to Mistoffelees who backs this claim up. However, sometime between our arrival and our talk with Mistoffelees, an unknown Jellicle visits him. The same Jellicle who would visit Mistoffelees here when he was still Quaxo."

"If you say so."

"That night, I go question Mungojerrie and almost eliminate him as a suspect."

"Yeah," Jazz said. "You said that he would have told Macavity about Mistoffelees being Grimalkin. And that Macavity would never try anything with a Grimalkin around that would do anything to get into the tribe."

"Exactly," Bageera said. "A Grimalkin that would do _anything_ to get into the tribe. Anything."

Jazz frowned with uncertainty for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"Mistoffelees would do anything to get into the tribe. Even team up with Macavity," she said. "He helped Mistoffelees join the tribe. That's why it was the first time he struck in person and all that."

"Exactly," Bageera said again.

"Why would Macavity help?" Jazz asked.

"A Grimalkin would be quite the trump card, wouldn't it?"

"Ah," Jazz said. "Debt."

Bageera nodded.

"So this Jellicle he met with was Mistoffelees' contact to Macavity?"

"Yes," Bageera said. "And Mungojerrie is the only one we know of that has a direct link to Macavity."

Jazz thought about this. It made sense. It made a lot of sense. Except it just seemed too cut and dry. Mungojerrie claimed to be a changed tom. And Jazz hadn't sensed any deception. Though he was terrified at the time. And there was something about the fur that didn't seem right to fit this theory.

"But Mungojerrie doesn't have yellowish-brown fur. His is mostly orange, black and white."

"I know," Bageera said. "I still need to work that out. But we should have enough at the moment to get a confession."

"Not out of Mungojerrie," Jazz said.

"No," Bageera agreed. "Out of Mistoffelees."

xxx

Please review and resume reading for Chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Questions

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said

**Chapter 9: Final Questions**

"There's one thing I don't quite understand," Jazz said.

"Oh?" Bageera asked.

They were on their way back to Mistoffelees' new den. It was quicker this time, since they knew where it was.

"Why have Mistoffelees reveal himself?" Jazz asked. "Why not just keep him as Quaxo? It's a perfect second identity. Let Mistoffelees rack up the charges and crimes; then return to Quaxo to live in peace? It would be a convenient arrangement."

"Very convenient," Bageera said. "If no one knew Quaxo was Mistoffelees, when Mistoffelees did strike, it wouldn't fall on anyone in the tribe. Quaxo and Mistoffelees. The same Jellicle, yet not. It would have been a perfect cover."

"So why do it?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

They come up to Mistoffelees' new den. Bageera went up to the door and began pounding on it. After several minutes, Mistoffelees answered the door.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Bageera pushed Mistoffelees back into the den and entered after him. Jazz followed, closing the door behind her. Bageera pushed Mistoffelees down onto one of the cushions and glared down at him.

"Okay," Bageera said. "I have some questions that you had better answer."

Mistoffelees didn't look afraid. This same routine had scared Mungojerrie half to death. It didn't even seem to faze the magician.

"Then ask," Mistoffelees said. "I haven't got all day, you know. Thing to do."

Bageera sat across from Mistoffelees.

"First," he said, "You're not full Jellicle, are you?"

Mistoffelees seemed to freeze despite the fact that he wasn't moving.

"What do you mean?" There was an edge of worry in his voice.

"You're part Grimalkin," Bageera said. "At least half, if I had to take a guess."

Mistoffelees was silent for a while before nodding. "Yes. I'm a little over half Grimalkin. My father was from a long line of pure Grimalkins. But he fell in love with a Jellicle. The only reason his family approved at all was because she was a small part Grimalkin as well."

"That was convenient," Jazz said.

Mistoffelees shot her a glance of contempt.

"And that's why Old Deuteronomy rejected you, yes?" Bageera asked.

"Yes," Mistoffelees said. "He said he didn't trust me. He practically said I would destroy the tribe."

"Really?" Bageera said. "So then you staged that whole Quaxo façade?"

"Illusion," Mistoffelees said. "It was an illusion. Not a façade. But yes. After I was rejected, I came up with the idea to try again under the disguise of a normal Jellicle."

"And you got the Rum Tum to sponsor you," Bageera said.

Mistoffelees nodded. "It took some doing, but I finally managed to get him to take me to Old Deuteronomy."

"And you lived happily ever after until two nights ago, when Macavity stormed the junkyard and took the Jellicle Leader." Another nod. "And then we know the story from there."

"I would assume so," Mistoffelees said. "You've asked nearly everyone here about it."

Bageera smiled. "Yes. And we keep getting the same story." Bageera let out a laugh. "Unfortunately, there are a few parts that we think are missing a few details."

"What details?"

"First," Bageera said, "when did you learn that Mungojerrie was working for Macavity?"

Mistoffelees looked calm. His voice was steady, and his body was relaxed. He wasn't giving off any scent of fear or angst. His tail rested behind him. His whiskers didn't even so much twitch. There was absolutely nothing about his appearance to say he was worried. But there was something in his eyes. Something deep down that Bageera could see through the illusion. Bageera knew that he had Mistoffelees in a corner.

"I don't know what you mean," Mistoffelees said. "I know he used to work for Macavity once, but I had thought he was finished with him."

"Oh come on," Bageera said, getting up. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No I don't," Mistoffelees said, angst creeping into his voice.

"The Rum Tum let you into the tribe. Then Mungojerrie finds you and tells you who he works for, and you three-"

"No he didn't!"

"You three orchestrate the events of the Jellicle Ball-"

"You're wrong!"

"So you could join the tribe rightfully as you, leaving Quaxo behind."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"What I want to know is why?"

"Quiet!"

"Why ruin such a perfect cover?"

"Shut Up!"

Why?"

"ENOUGH!"

Mistoffelees' voice rumbled like thunder and shook the dishwasher they were in, rattling the trays overhead. The two had locked eyes. And Bageera could see the terror in Mistoffelees' mind. The burden and guilt of what he had done was too much for his illusions to bear.

"You're wrong," Mistoffelees said. "'Quaxo' was his idea in the first place. I didn't want anything to do with it. I… I just…"

Mistoffelees trailed off while Bageera stared at him triumphantly. Jazz got between the two, breaking the immediate tension of the room. Mistoffelees leaned back against the wall burying his face in his paws. Jazz knelt down beside him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked in her most soothing voice.

"I just wanted what was rightfully mine by birth," the magician said into his paws. "Grizabella was my mother. I had as much right to be in this tribe as she did. Even if I am Grimalkin." He looked up into Jazz's crystal blue eyes. "When they rejected me, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do."

"Until Macavity showed up," Jazz said.

Mistoffelees nodded. "He came to me and said that he could get me in. He said he would help me get to where I rightfully belonged. All I had to do in exchange was agree to work for him. To join his gang.

"I didn't know what to do. I was confused, angry. So I agreed. I said I would do whatever it took. But then he came up with Quaxo. I was appalled. I said I wanted to join the tribe as me, not some imposter. He said that the only way to join as me later was to join as Quaxo then. He told me how he was going to take Old Deuteronomy at the upcoming Ball. Then I would rescue him, putting Old Deuteronomy in my debt. He would then have to let me in."

"And you agreed to this?" Bageera asked.

"I didn't know what else I could do!" Mistoffelees said. "I didn't want things to happen the way they did. I wanted to join rightfully the first time. I even considered breaking my agreement. I thought that I had been good as Quaxo long enough to prove that I could be trusted.

"But then everyone found out Grizabella was part Grimalkin. She lived here for most of her life. She had the trust of every single Jellicle in the tribe. And yet they threw her out at the first hint of her true heritage."

"But she was made Jellicle Choice," Jazz said.

"It took months for her to convince them that she was the same Jellicle they always knew. They made her choice as a sign of forgiveness." Mistoffelees shook with grief. "I knew then that I would never be able to gain that kind of trust before the Ball."

"So you let him take Deuteronomy?" Bageera demanded.

"I didn't think he would hurt the old tom," Mistoffelees said. "He said he was just going to hold him until I could bring him back. I didn't think he would start assaulting all the other Jellicles."

"You have no idea what he's capable of doing," Bageera said. "What he has done. What he would ask you to do." Mistoffelees was silent. "What has he asked you to do? What blood do you have on your paws already?"

Mistoffelees gave him a hard stare. "I haven't done anything. I refused to so much as light a fire for him until I was allowed into the tribe as myself."

"That's the smartest decision I've heard you make yet," Bageera said.

He went over to the black and white and pulled him to his feet.

"Now," Bageera said. "You've consorted with Macavity. Normally, we reprimand rather heavily for that. But since you are the only one who will have profited from that transaction, I see no reason why we shouldn't let you slide this time around. Jazz?"

"That's fine with me," she said.

"Very well," Bageera said. "Of course, there will be one condition."

"What?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You're going to come with us and tell Munkustrap everything you just told us," Bageera said. "That way we have the proof we need to get Mungojerrie"

"What?" Mistoffelees said. "I can't do that! If Old Deuteronomy finds out-"

"He'll find out one way or another," Bageera said. "If he hears it from you, you might earn some points in your favor." Mistoffelees didn't look convinced. "Look, we need to get to Macavity. The only way to do that is to go through his flunky, Mungojerrie."

"Mungojerrie?"

The detectives spun around. Somehow, without alerting any within, a Jellicle had managed to enter the den. He had dark fur with golden brown fur to match what Bageera had found. His tail flicked back and forth in a curious manner.

"If you think it's Mungojerrie, I must have overestimated your cunning."

"You?" the detectives asked in unison.

"Of course," the tom said.

"I don't understand," Jazz said.

Before she could say more, Bageera launched himself at the Jellicle before him. The tom smiled wider and with one powerful swipe, he knocked Bageera to one side. He hit the wall with a loud crack of his skull and was out for the count.

Jazz rose to her paws, wanting to help. But before she could move, she felt a sudden force lift her up and fling her into the wall near Bageera. Briefly, before she passed out completely, she knew that Mistoffelees had done it. But before anger could well up, oblivion came and claimed her.

Please review and carry on with Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**Chapter 10: Trouble**

Jazz woke first to a pounding head and a foul smell. She tried to move, but couldn't. Looking down, she saw that she was tied up. Thick ropes wrapped around her body, tying her to Bageera, who's head slumped forward. Her paws were tied behind her back with Bageera's. Jazz looked around, trying to see where they were. It looked as if they were in the trunk of a car. But that didn't interest her as much as who they were sharing the space with.

"Mistoffelees," she muttered. "And the Rum Tum Tugger."

"Please," the curious cat said. "Call me Tugger. I think we can drop the formalities. Don't you?"

The Rum Tum Tugger stood over Jazz, a small bottle in one paw. A foul smell came from it. It was probably what woke her up. He held it under Bageera's nose as well, waking him. He woke, looked up and instantly began trying to get at the Rum Tum. But the ropes were thick. They held fast. Mistoffelees didn't say anything. He just hung back, head down.

"Stop struggling," Tugger said, fluffing up his mane. "It won't do you any good."

"I'm going to kill you," Bageera said.

"Not like that you're not," Tugger said with a wicked smile. "Like that, all you're going to do is sit there and tire yourself out."

Bageera stopped only long enough to look over Tugger's body, his eyes lingering for a moment on his right forepaw. Then he continued to struggle. Tugger went over to the side of the trunk and sat back against it. He tossed the foul smelling bottle to one side.

"Why did you have to come here?" he asked. "Macavity spares your lives, and this is how you thank him?"

"He killed our entire tribe!" Bageera shouted.

"No," Tugger said. "Not the _entire_ tribe. You're still here, unfortunately." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Why'd he do it?" Bageera demanded. "Why'd he kill them?"

"You want the honest truth?" Tugger asked. "Macavity has a much bigger agenda than your pathetic little tribe. He had a plan to achieve that agenda and wanted to test it out first. If it makes you feel any better, that test failed."

"Macavity wiped out an entire tribe just to try out a plan?" Bageera spat, hate dripping from the words.

"Yes," was the only answer.

"Why didn't he kill us, huh?" Jazz demanded. "He had so many others killed, what's two more?"

"Because he thought he didn't need to," Tugger said. "As hard as it may be for you to believe this, Macavity doesn't kill just for the joy of it. He tries to avoid it if he can." He looked up and gave the detectives a hard stare. "But that doesn't mean he won't kill if it's the best way to get what he wants."

He got to his paws and began to pace.

"That's how I convinced him to let you two live. It was my sincerest hope that you would curl up and die on your own somewhere. Or at least join another tribe and get on with your lives. I honestly didn't think you would start your own private vendetta to bring us down."

"I guess you weren't thinking, then," Bageera said. "We swore to hunt him down to the ends of the Earth if we had to."

"Yes," Tugger said. "Unfortunate, really." He walked over to where there was a hole in the floor of the trunk. "Now I must finish what he started so long ago." He looked back and smiled. "This car you're in is going to be crushed in a matter of minutes. In fact, I think I hear the sound of the machines warming up. If I were you, I would make peace with the Everlasting Cat while you still can."

With one last smile, he vanished through the hole in the floor. Mistoffelees looked at the two detectives grimly before moving towards the hole as well.

"You're just going to leave us here?" Bageera asked. "Just like that?"

Mistoffelees was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said at last. "But I can't jeopardize my life in the tribe. I can't let you go to Old Deuteronomy or Munkustrap and tell them what you know. Even if they don't believe you outright, you could probably convince them in time." He looked at his paws. "I really am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't count for much when you leave us for dead!" Bageera shouted.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Mistoffelees said. "Honestly, I didn't. If Old Deuteronomy had just accepted me in the first place, if he had just set aside his stupid prejudice…" He trailed off and hung his hand. "I know it doesn't count for anything, but I truly am sorry that it had to come to this."

And then he was gone. There was no flash of sparks or a whirl of smoke. He just simply left through the hole after Tugger.

xxx

"Well, we're screwed," Jazz said as she struggled against the ropes.

"Looks that way," Bageera said, also fighting to get free. "These are some pretty strong ropes."

The car gave a sudden jolt as something large grabbed onto it. Then the car was lifted into the air. It moved for several moments before dropping onto a moving belt. The sounds of crushing metal could be heard up ahead.

"How long do we have?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Bageera said calmly, "judging from the sound of the crushing machine and the rate at which we're moving, while considering the muffling effects of the trunk, I would say at least three, maybe four minutes."

"Plenty of time then," Jazz said.

"Quite."

Though their paws were tied together, they moved them as close to the ropes as possible. Then they began to snap. Sparks flew and landed on the rope. Slowly, it began to fray.

"And you said this would never come in handy," Bageera said.

"Shut up, and keep snapping," Jazz said.

They kept snapping for what seemed like forever, ever aware of the increase in volume of the crushing machine. Finally, the rope frayed enough for them to snap it. With their paws tied behind their backs, they began to roll to the hole Tugger and Mistoffelees had vanished through. Jazz rolled out first, followed closely by Bageera. They hit the conveyer belt and continued to roll. They rolled off the conveyer belt just as the front half of the car entered the machine.

Above them, they heard the scream of metal as it was crushed and folded over on itself. Jazz and Bageera looked up as sparks shot out of the opening of the crusher. They both shuddered at the thought of what almost happened to them.

xxx

"He's on to us," Bageera said.

"I don't really need you to tell me that," Jazz said.

They had cut their paws free on a broken hacksaw found near the crusher. Then, checking to make sure they weren't hurt beyond headaches and bruises from the falling, they began to make their way back to the main tribe area.

When Tugger had struck Bageera, he had left deep scratches across his face. They were still bloody, but Bageera was fairly certain he wasn't going to bleed to death. But still, scratches like that would definitely scar. He was looking at them in an old toaster he had polished slightly with his tail.

"So what do we know now?" Bageera asked.

"Mungojerrie is innocent. The Rum Tum Tugger isn't. A rather powerful Grimalkin is in league with Macavity. Said Grimalkin will do anything to keep his secret hidden. And Tugger just tried to kill us and probably thinks we're dead," Jazz said.

"Okay," Bageera said, wiping blood from his eyes. "And what can we prove?"

"We can't prove any of it," Jazz said. "We've got nothing solid we can show to anyone to prove what we know."

"Solid, maybe not," Bageera said. "But we…"

Bageera slowly trailed off. Jazz was really beginning to wish he'd stop doing that. She turned to him and still saw him looking into the hubcap. Only his eyes were wide. He grabbed the toaster and tilted his head from side to side, taking a good look at his reflection. Eventually, he moved away and began looking for something flatter. He came up with a stray piece of mirror from one of the nearby cars. He took a good, hard look at the scratches down his face, gripping the jagged shard of mirror hard enough to make blood leak out through his pads.

"Jazz," he said slowly, looking up from the mirror. "When examining the crime scene, I said Macavity was hurt in the left side, right?"

"That's what you said," Jazz said. "I don't know how you can tell from dirt, but-"

"I know where we can find our proof."

"What?" Jazz asked.

"It's not hard evidence, I know," Bageera said. "But it should be enough."

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

Bageera gave her a steady look, ignoring the blood dripping from the open wounds on his face.

"We need to find Mungojerrie."

xxx

Please review pick up where you left off with chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11: Final Evidence

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said

**Chapter 11: Final Evidence**

Bageera and Jazz crept to the notorious cats' den. Undoubtedly, Tugger would have spread the word that the two detectives had "left" since he thought they were dead. Bageera and Jazz wanted him to continue thinking this. As long as he thought they were dead, the more they could look around without his interference. However, that meant they had to stay hidden from all the other Jellicles as well.

They arrived at the den unnoticed. Bageera kicked the door open and went inside. Rumpelteazer was alone, sitting on the blankets they used for bedding. She was crying into her arms. Mungojerrie wasn't anywhere in sight.

When she looked up and saw who had just kicked in her door, the sadness in Rumpelteazer's eyes turned to fury. She ran at Bageera and began hitting him in the chest. It didn't hurt, but the rage behind the blows almost stung. Bageera grabbed her by the wrists and held her back.

"Why did you have to show up?" Rumpelteazer demanded, struggling to get free. "Why did you have to come here and destroy everything we tried to make for ourselves?"

"Where is he?" Bageera demanded.

"Why?" Rumpelteazer snapped. "So you can just hurt him more? He doesn't deserve what you did to him!"

Rage burned in Bageera's eyes to match that of Rumpelteazer's. "You have no idea what he did to us and our tribe!" he bellowed.

"Whatever he did," Rumpelteazer said, "he didn't deserve what happened to him." The tears returned to her eyes. "I didn't even get to say good-bye."

"He's gone?" Bageera asked, his rage momentarily forgotten in a flash of dread.

"Yeah," Rumpelteazer said, pulling away from the tom. "When Munkustrap and Alonzo got back from Old Deuteronomy's they told me he was exiled from the tribe. They ran him off."

"Where did he go?" Jazz asked.

"How should I know?"

"You must have some idea," Jazz coaxed.

"What of it?" Rumpelteazer demanded. "Why should I help you two? You just want to pin what Macavity did on him."

"Damn it!" Bageera shouted. "He didn't do it! We know he didn't do it! And we can prove he didn't do it! But to do that, we must find him! He has evidence vital to this case!"

"There's proof that can clear his name?" Rumpelteazer asked, genuinely curious. "What evidence? He didn't take anything with him. Maybe it's still here."

"No," Bageera said. "He has it on him. That's why we need to know where he is."

Rumpelteazer chewed her lower lip. If she didn't know where he was for sure, she obviously had some idea. But she was battling with herself, trying to decide whether or not to trust the detectives.

"Before 'jerrie was accepted back into the tribe, we had a home near Victoria Grove," she said at last. "If he went anywhere, it would be there."

"Take me," Bageera said. Then he turned to Jazz. "I need you to go find that kitten we met the first day we were here. Her name's Jemima."

"Why do we need her?" Jazz asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Bageera said. "Just find her and any other kittens who saw the fight at the Ball."

"What about your face?" Jazz asked. "Those scratches could get infected. You should let me cauterize them for you."

She brought her paw up and made as if she were going to snap sparks into his face. He reached out and grabbed her paw, lowering it.

"Please," he said. "Just find the kittens. And try to stay hidden."

Jazz nodded before sneaking off after her target. Bageera turned back to Rumpelteazer. "Take me," he repeated.

xxx

The two of them snuck out of the junkyard without being seen through one of the many routes that the notorious couple had for just such occasions. Then it was a long trek through the crowded streets of London until they came to the grove. Bageera looked around, examining the area. There was stray fur here and there. Orange in color. There were also prints scattered around. Mungojerrie had been here very recently.

Bageera started looking around for further traces of the tom in question. After half an hour he was starting to get worried. Had Mungojerrie left this place? Had he moved on already? If he had, then the detectives were out of luck. They had no idea where else he could have gone and tracking him down might take too long.

He began searching down side streets near the grove. And it was in his second alley that Bageera came across a calico tail sticking out from under stray newspapers. He rushed over and pulled the paper away. Underneath was Mungojerrie, sleeping. His scratched face was towards the heavens.

"There you are," Bageera said, startling the tom to consciousness.

"You?" Mungojerrie said in disbelief. He scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the massive tom before him. "I don't believe it. Why can't I get away from you?"

"We were destined for each other," Bageera said, grabbing the crook by the chest fur and pulling him to his feet.

He grabbed Mungojerrie under the muzzle and turned his face from side to side, inspecting it. Looking around, he spotted a low window. He pulled Mungojerrie over and looked at their faces in the reflective glass. A smile spread across Bageera's face.

"I never thought I'd say this," he said. "But I'm glad to see you."

"Why?" Mungojerrie asked, trying to get away. "So you can kill me?" He jerked away, leaving some fur in Bageera's paw. "Fine. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I don't care anymore. You destroyed my life like I destroyed yours. But if killing me is the only way to get solace, then go ahead." He looked down at his paws. "I have no reason to live anymore, anyway."

"I'm not going to kill you," Bageera said. "As much as I'd like to, I have use of you. And it would look far better if I showed your living body to Munkustrap instead of your dead carcass."

"What more do you want from me?" Mungojerrie demanded. "You've already exiled me from my tribe. Old Deuteronomy thinks I had something to do with the Ball. I can't get within ear shot of the Tribe. I'll never see Rumpelteazer again. What more do you want?"

That's when Rumpelteazer showed up. She popped up next to Bageera and looked at Mungojerrie. They looked at each other before falling into each other's arms.

"'Teazer?" Mungojerrie asked in shock. "What are you doing here? Why did you leave the tribe?"

"Bageera said he can clear you," Rumpelteazer said. "Isn't that great, 'Jerrie? Now you can come home."

Mungojerrie frowned in confusion and looked up at Bageera. "Why would you help me?"

"I don't want to," Bageera said. "Believe me; it would give me no greater pleasure than to see you turned out and exiled. Unfortunately for that dream, in order to get the bigger catch, I need to release the smaller one."

"You mean Macavity?" Mungojerrie asked. "You know where he is?"

"I know exactly where he is," Bageera said. "But I need you to come back to the junkyard with me so I can prove it."

Mungojerrie gave Bageera a hard stare. It was clear that Mungojerrie hated Macavity as much as the detectives did. Then he looked at his sister and his gaze softened to sweet affection. After a few moments, he nodded.

"Very well," he said. "If it will help bring Macavity to justice, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Bageera smiled. "Good. All I need is for you to accompany me to Munkustrap's den."

"Okay," Mungojerrie said. "Let's go."

He and Rumpelteazer followed Bageera out of the alley hand in hand. They weren't sure what Bageera had in mind. But if it would help, then they were going to cooperate.

xxx

"What are you doing here?" the gray tom-kit asked.

Jazz had found Jemima. The problem was that she was with a couple other kittens. Pouncival and Victoria, she thought.

"Yeah," Victoria said. "We heard you two left."

"Who said that?" Jazz asked.

"Mama," Victoria said. "She said she heard it from the Rum Tum Tugger." She smiled at the tom's name. Jemima almost swooned as well.

"Well he was wrong," Jazz said. "Jemima?" she asked in her most soothing voice. "Would you like to help me with something?"

"What?" Pouncival asked, moving to sit next to Jemima. "What do you need?"

Jazz cursed to herself. She could manage kittens on a one-to-one basis. But groups of them were tricky. She had to be careful what she said.

"I need you to come with me to see Munkustrap," Jazz said directly to Jemima.

She shrank back slightly.

"You're not in trouble," Jazz reassured her. "There's just something I need you to help clear up." She looked at the other kittens. "Your friends can come too, if they want."

"Okay," Pouncival and Victoria said at once. Jemima was silent. Victoria began to nuzzle her.

"It's okay," she said. "We'll be with you."

Jemima nodded and got to her paws. With the three kittens in tow, Jazz began to make her way back to Munkustrap's den.

xxx

Munkustrap wasn't home when Jazz showed up. But Demeter was. She let Jazz and the three kittens in to wait. After about an hour and a half, Bageera showed up with Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie. Munkustrap was still out and dusk was setting in. Demeter sat with them, comforting the kittens who were getting bored waiting for the protector to show up.

Jazz and Bageera were starting to get worried that something had happened to him when he finally showed up. He was still limping and his arm was stiff, but he seemed fine other than that. Then he saw Mungojerrie.

"He was exiled from the Tribe," Munkustrap said. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked," Bageera said. "And to answer that, I need the Rum Tum Tugger here as well."

"What?" Munkustrap asked. "Why?"

"We have something to tell you that will shock you beyond all belief," Bageera said. "It is so outrageous, that to prove it is true, he must be present."

"Outrageous?" Munkustrap asked. "How outrageous?"

"Life ruining," Bageera said.

Munkustrap stared at Bageera for a moment. "You sure aren't the subtle type, are you?"

"That's her job," Bageera said, nodding to Jazz. "Would you please go fetch him for us? And be sure not to tell him that any of us will be present."

Munkustrap gave Bageera a long look. Then he looked over at Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. Then at the kittens who were looking awestruck. Then he shrugged and went for the curious cat.

xxx

It seemed to take forever for the two toms to return. Jazz paced restlessly in the sleeping area. Demeter was keeping the kittens entertained to keep them present. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were in another corner, talking quietly to themselves. Bageera wasn't sure what they were saying, but he didn't really care. As long as Mungojerrie was here, they could talk about whatever they wanted. Bageera spent the time going from one group to another, asking specific questions about the ball.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Bageera heard the sounds of paws approaching the den. But to his consternation, he heard three sets of paws, not two. He swore as he realized that Tugger must have brought Mistoffelees with him. That could prove to be a problem. Nothing to do about it now. Maybe, just maybe he could work it to his favor. He had to think fast.

"Alright," Tugger said. "What do you need to show me that's so important it couldn't wait until we finished talking?" Bageera assumed he meant he was talking to Mistoffelees when Munkustrap showed up.

"I'm told it's rather important," Munkustrap said. "And it was specifically requested that you be here."

"Oh yeah?" Tugger asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "And who requested that?"

Bageera smiled as he came out of the sleeping area, Jazz right behind him. "We did," he said with a smile.

He had to admit one thing about the toms before him: they could hide their surprise very well. The only thing that gave away the fact that Tugger was shocked beyond words at the sight of them was a quick twitch of the tail. Mistoffelees, who was with them, didn't even show that. All his years of creating illusions had allowed him to hide his emotions perfectly.

"And why's that?" he asked, voice steady.

"We're here to call you on your crimes," Bageera said, bluntly. "The crimes of killing our tribe and of taking Old Deuteronomy at the Jellicle Ball among so many others."

There was a slight pause as everyone looked at Bageera as if he were crazy.

"Excuse me?" Tugger finally said. "Are you saying _I _had something to do with the Ball? That _I'm _working for Macavity?"

"Of course not," Bageera said, calmer than anything. "I'm saying you _are_ Macavity."

xxx

Please review and take up reading again for chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said

**Chapter 12: The Truth Revealed**

The room was silent. Nobody said anything. Munkustrap stared at the two detectives, slack-jawed. Mistoffelees and Tugger stiffened. Demeter and the kittens froze as they listened in. The two crooks looked at each other in surprise. Even Jazz seemed frozen by the accusation she didn't see coming. Only the gentle blowing of the wind outside the den could be heard.

"Wait a minute!" Munkustrap said, breaking the spell. "Hold everything! You think the Rum Tum Tugger… my brother is Macavity?"

"I don't _think_ anything," Bageera said. "I _know_ he's Macavity."

"That's absurd," Tugger said. "What on Earth makes you think that?"

"I got a good look at Macavity when he destroyed my tribe," Bageera snarled. "Your facial structure look just like his."

"That doesn't prove anything," Tugger said. "How long ago was your tribe destroyed? You can't possibly remember what he looks like."

"I've asked these Jellicles, and no one remembers seeing you when Macavity struck," Bageera continued. "You weren't anywhere near there."

"I was going for help," Tugger said, anger seeping into his voice. "I knew we would need help-"

"From Quaxo," Bageera finished. "Who you just happened to know was Mistoffelees and a Grimalkin!"

A gasp came from the sleeping area where the kittens and Demeter were still waiting. They didn't know about the magician's pedigree until now. Nobody noticed their gasps, except for Bageera who let it pass.

"That would imply that you were present when he first struck," Bageera said. "But you weren't. Not one of the kittens I've spoken to remembers seeing you since before Gus gave his Recognition. And if anyone was going to notice you, it would have been them. Some were even looking for you." He turned to Munkustrap. "Do you remember seeing him at all before Macavity struck?"

Munkustrap was silent for a moment. "No. I don't think so."

"You're also injured in the same place that Macavity was at the Ball," Bageera continued before Tugger could cut him off. "When we first met, you said your left side was injured. That's the same place Alonzo hurt Macavity, isn't it?"

"Tugger was attacked when we were running back to the fight," Mistoffelees said, jumping in to protect the suspected tom. "I saw it."

"What?" Munkustrap asked. "You were injured? Why didn't you say anything."

"Because," Bageera said. "He didn't want anybody to realize that the injury was identical to Macavity's. He was hoping nobody would notice at all."

"He's talking crazy," Tugger said to his brother. "He must be sick with something. They both must be." Fury began to rise in Bageera's chest. "They should be turned away, not let near the other Jellicles."

Bageera let out a menacing growl. "That's exactly what you said to get us away from our old tribe before you killed them all!"

"I don't know what happened to your old tribe," Tugger said, his voice dripping with insincere sincerity. "But whatever happened must have driven you mad. You're a danger to those around you."

"I'll show you danger!"

Bageera was about to spring, but Jazz and Munkustrap quickly got in his way. It took both of them to hold Bageera back. When he finally stopped trying to kill Tugger and relaxed a little, Jazz pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Munkustrap demanded.

"He's gone mad," Tugger repeated. "Just like I've said. He should be turned away if not put down all together."

"Quiet," Munkustrap said to Tugger. He turned to Bageera, who was breathing hard with barely restrained rage. "Why do you think he is Macavity."

"Oh come on," Tugger said. "You aren't seriously going to-"

"Quiet," Munkustrap said more firmly. "Well? I can think of several more likely scenarios to explain everything you've just said. I'm sure can, too. You must believe you have something more than wild speculations to make such a claim. I would like to see it."

"You already have," Bageera said. "You just didn't know what you were looking at."

With that, he turned and went into the sleeping area.

"What is he talking about?" Munkustrap asked Jazz.

Jazz looked just as confused as the toms. "I don't know. He hasn't told me anything."

When Bageera returned, he had Mungojerrie by the scruff of the neck with Jemima and the other kittens trailing him. Demeter followed but stopped at the doorway.

"Jemima?" Bageera asked. "Tell us where Mungojerrie got those scratches on his face."

Jemima looked scared. She had listened to everything that had been said and done. And it had terrified her. Pouncival and Victoria were close behind, urging her on.

"Macavity," Jemima squeaked. "During the Ball, Macavity scratched him on the face before he ran away."

"It's true," Pouncival said. "I saw it."

"Me, too," Victoria said.

"Yes," Mungojerrie said, looking at Tugger with a new eye. "I was trying to fight him off, but he got a lucky shot."

"Now," Bageera continued. "Look at the scratches on my face and compare them to the ones on Mungojerrie's."

Munkustrap leaned in, and, in the dim light of the den, he made out the fresh marks on Bageera's face and the scarred, healing ones on Mungojerrie's. He squinted and tilted their heads from side to side, looking at the scratches at different angles. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing.

"They're identical!" he exclaimed.

Bageera nodded, a smile of triumph on his face.

"They were made by the same Jellicle," he said at last. "They were made by the Rum Tum Tugger."

"Wait a minute," Tugger said as all eyes were aimed in his direction. "You have no proof that I made the scratches on your face. They could have been made by any Jellicle." He let out a quick laugh. "You could have made them yourself. You seem to be able to remember every little detail."

"That's right," Bageera said. "I remember. I remember you attacking me in Mistoffelees' den. I remember the force with which you struck. I remember you tying us up and leaving us for dead." His paw whipped out and grabbed onto Tugger's right wrist. "I remember seeing blood on your claws when you woke us up."

Bageera pulled Tugger to Munkustrap and showed the small blood spots that Tugger had missed when cleaning up. Munkustrap frowned at the evidence right before his eyes. Tugger quickly pulled his paw back, away from the Protector's careful gaze.

"This is crazy," the Tugger said. "Why would I try and catnap my own father?"

"For his sake," Bageera said, looking right at Mistoffelees. "At least that's what you told him."

Munkustrap turned to face the magician, eyes wide in shock. "What does he mean?"

Mistoffelees was silent. The look he gave Tugger was pleading, looking for a solution that wasn't there.

"It's over," Bageera said. "Whatever happens now, whether I tell them or you do, they'll know what you did."

"But- But I-" Mistoffelees stammered.

"The least you can do is take him down as well."

Mistoffelees looked from Bageera to Tugger and back again. The illusion of his calm was gone. His true emotions were showing through for once. And it didn't take much for Bageera to know that he was scared beyond all belief.

"Well?" Munkustrap said. "What's going on?"

"I… I…" Mistoffelees began. Then he couldn't hold it in any more. The whole story began spilling out. "I just wanted to be part of the tribe. That's all. When I was rejected for my heritage, for being Grimalkin I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't want it to be that way. I swear. I never wanted anyone to be hurt."

"Wait, wait, wait," Munkustrap said. "Slow down. What did you do?"

"You don't actually believe this?" Tugger said. "Are you actually going to take the word of a Grimalkin and a rogue over the word of your own brother?"

Mistoffelees shot Tugger a look that mixed shock and anger. Bageera mused that the look was for how quickly the Napoleon of Crime had dismissed the Grimalkin. Munkustrap held up his paw for silence.

"Was it Tugger who put those scratches on Bageera's face?" he asked Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yesterday, the two detectives came to my den and confronted me about what I did. 'Quaxo' was his idea," he said gesturing towards Tugger. "He said if I posed as Quaxo, he would get me into the tribe."

"I don't believe this," Tugger said. "How can three Jellicles orchestrate such lies?"

"Then we would do what we did at the Ball and put Old Deuteronomy in my debt, forcing him to let me in as myself."

"Lies," Tugger said. "All of it, lies."

"I didn't want anything to do with it," Mistoffelees continued.

"Shut up," Tugger said.

"But I was so angry. I wasn't thinking."

"Shut up," Tugger said again, louder.

"I just thought he worked for Macavity. I never realized they were the same Jellicle."

"Shut up!" the Tugger shouted before lashing out.

His claws raked down Mistoffelees' back. Bageera launched himself forward. He grabbed Tugger and pinned him to the wall. Jazz went over to Mistoffelees and began to examine the claw marks.

"Don't!" Bageera shouted. Jazz froze. "Munkustrap, compare those marks to Mungojerrie's face. They should be the same."

Munkustrap did as he was instructed. And to his utter shock, they were the same. Everything he had just heard was true. The Rum Tum Tugger had left the marks on Mungojerrie's faces. And he knew for a fact that those made on Mungojerrie's face were made by Macavity. There could be no other explanation. The Rum Tum Tugger and Macavity were the same Jellicle.

Slowly, he turned to his brother.

"How?" he asked. "Why? Why did you do this?" He took a sharp breath of shock. "And what about their tribe?" he asked, looking at Bageera and Jazz. "Did you really kill them all?"

Tugger stopped struggling. Bageera lightened his hold enough for Tugger to push him back. He turned his full attention on Munkustrap. Hate seemed to have flared up in his eyes, making them glow with rage and fury.

"Yeah," he said. "I killed them. I needed to test a theory. And I took Father as well. It's all true. I am Macavity."

"But why?" Munkustrap asked. "Why do you need to be Macavity and do such evil things?"

Tugger let out a mirthless laugh. "Why?" he asked. "Why? Because of you. Because you were chosen over me."

Munkustrap frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I should have been made Protector!" Tugger shouted. "I am three years older than you! Father should have appointed me!" His voice lowered, but his fur rose along his spine. "But no. He chose you instead. He favored you. He had more respect, more faith in you. He never thought I could protect the whole tribe, or lead it when he finally passed on to the Heaviside Layer. No. Instead, he appointed me as the Rum Tum. He gave me a token position because he had to." He shook his head in anger. "If anyone should have been made the Rum Tum it should have been you."

"Tugger," Munkustrap said. "I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you felt the same way," Tugger said. "Why else would you have chosen Alonzo over me to be your second?"

"Alonzo had more experience," Munkustrap said. "He had faced real combat before. He has the scars to prove it. You had never been in a real combat situation. I had to do what I thought was best for the Tribe, didn't I? I couldn't let my better judgment be compromised."

"I'm your brother!" Tugger shouted. "Family should always come first! You should have chosen me!" Tugger let his eyes drop to the floor.

"Eventually, I realized that I would never earn Father's approval," he continued. "I would never get him to choose me over you. So I decided to take matters into my own paws. That's why, years ago, I came up with Macavity. I would use him to get what was rightfully mine."

"You've done so much evil just to be Protector?" Munkustrap asked, bewildered.

"Of course not," Tugger said. "I wanted to be Jellicle Leader. That is my rightful place. As Father's eldest son, it should be me who succeeds him. Not you."

He looked up at Mistoffelees, who was hanging near the back.

"And I thought I had it with you," he said to the magician. "I thought that with you on my side, I could work my way to the position that was mine by birth."

Mistoffelees flinched as if he had been physically struck by the words he had used himself to justify his own actions. "You would have me help you get rid of your own brother?"

"Of course," Tugger said. "He wasn't my brother anymore. Not after the betrayal. And I knew you would be sympathetic. You, too, knew what it was like to be stripped of what was yours by right."

"But I would never have killed to get it," Mistoffelees said. "I would have worked for years to gain Old Deuteronomy's trust if I had to."

"But you didn't," Munkustrap said. "You decided to side with that… that murderer."

"I had no idea," Mistoffelees said. "I didn't know what Macavity had done. I swear. I never wanted any of this."

"But you got it," Munkustrap said. He looked back at his brother and shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you," he said sadly. "I honestly have no clue. I'm going to have to take you to Father. He has to know."

"Fine," Tugger said. "If he has to know, tell him." Then, with speed that seemed to be amplified by the stillness of the room, Tugger leapt across the small sitting area and grabbed a hold of Jemima. He grabbed her from behind and held her throat with his claws. "But you are going to have to tell him without me."

The room froze. Nobody moved a muscle. Everyone watched Tugger as he moved towards the door. The Jellicles in his way quickly moved to the side.

"Father has always liked you better," Tugger said to Munkustrap. "He never truly appreciated me. He would have me contained if not killed outright. I can't let that happen."

"What are you going to do?" Munkustrap asked, moving to block Tugger's escape. "Are you really going to kill a defenseless kitten?"

"If I must," Tugger said. "That was my plan to begin with. I knew I couldn't kill you and Alonzo outright. It would be too obvious that I was at the heart of it when I became Protector, then Leader. So I figured if I killed those close to you two I could get you to resign of your own accord."

"That's why you tried to take Demeter," Munkustrap said, realization striking him like a claw. "You honestly would have murdered her?"

Tugger's voice was cold. "If it came to that, yes."

"You really are a monster," Munkustrap snapped.

"Perhaps," Tugger said. "Now if you'll be so kind as to step to one side, brother."

He made the word sound like a curse. Munkustrap looked at his brother's face, then down at Jemima who was trembling in his paws. He sighed an angry sigh of defeat and stepped away from the door. Tugger smiled smugly as he began to make his getaway.

"Wait a minute," Mistoffelees said, stepping forward. "You can't do this. I won't let you."

"There's nothing you can do about it," Tugger said. "Even if you were willing to kill with your lightning, you'd never risk hurting this precious little queen, would you?"

Mistoffelees looked at Jemima, then up at Tugger.

"You're right," he said. "I can't kill you. But I can do more than that."

His paws shot open and an incredibly bright light filled the small cupboard. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes. Jazz and Bageera, who had remained silent during this interlude, were somewhat immune to the burst thanks to their own Grimalkin blood. Though still reeling from the effects, they could see Mistoffelees as he bolted across the room, grabbed Jemima in his arms and jumped back. He ran to the other kittens and wrapped his tail around them, which seemed to have grown longer. Then, grabbing onto Demeter, they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

Realizing that the magician had just removed all of the innocents in the room, Bageera got to his feet and ran through the light and tackled Tugger. They went flying through the door and out into the junkyard.

The light faded and the rest of the Jellicles in the cupboard, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer included, ran out to see what was going to happen now.

xxx

Please review and drop by for Chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13: End Game

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said

**Chapter 13: End Game**

Bageera slammed the tom he now thought of as Macavity into the ground, his considerable weight behind the blow. Macavity was temporarily knocked out of breath. Bageera climbed off and grabbed Macavity by his chest fur, pulling him to his paws. Then he threw the tom into a nearby trash can. He hit with a solid thud, bending the can.

Bageera moved in, but Macavity had recovered quickly. He brought a forepaw up and into Bageera's side. Macavity was quite strong; a decent match to Bageera, and the blow was solid. Bageera crumpled in pain. Macavity lunged forward and kicked the downed Bageera in the face, sending him on his back.

Macavity looked up and saw that Jazz and the others were coming his way. He knew he couldn't take them all. That left him with one option: retreat. But in the time it took him to realize this, Bageera was already getting to his paws. Macavity made to flee, but the detective swiped out, catching Macavity's leg. He fell forward, slamming his face into the ground.

Jazz began to move in to help, But Bageera hollered back, "Keep the others back. This is my fight."

Bageera was on Macavity and began to punch him in the face. Macavity brought his paw up and smacked Bageera in the side of the head hard enough to make him stop for a few seconds. Macavity took that opportunity to punch Bageera in the neck. Bageera fell back and off of Macavity. Macavity got up at the same time Bageera did. They circled each other, then pounced. They clawed and bit at each other in a flurry of fur. The ground was splattered with swirls of blood.

Bageera brought his fist up and smacked Macavity in the side. The fresh wound screamed in pain and Macavity flinched, bad. Bageera brought his knee up and smacked Macavity in the face. Macavity fell back, into a pile of beer bottles. Bageera moved in, but Macavity grabbed a paw full of broken glass and threw it into Bageera's face.

Bageera stumbled back a few steps. Macavity grabbed one of the massive bottles in both paws and swung it at Bageera's head. The glass connected solidly and shattered. Macavity brought the jagged piece of glass in his paws around and slashed at Bageera, cutting him across the chest. Bageera backed up again, keeping clear of the bottle while trying to clear his head.

Bageera stumbled back and tripped over a broken broom handle. Macavity brought the bottle around and made to impale Bageera with it. But from behind, with a hiss of rage, Mungojerrie bowled into Macavity. The two of them went flying back into the bottles. Macavity kicked out and hit Mungojerrie in the gut. The calico flew back and Macavity got to his paws.

Mungojerrie swiped out and scratched Macavity across the shins. The Napoleon of crime jumped back and Mungojerrie got to his paws. They circled, jumping in and out, delivering swipes and bites. Then Mungojerrie jumped in and aimed a swipe for Macavity's head. But Macavity ducked under the swipe and sent his claws up Mungojerrie's chest.

The calico was forced back into the broken glass. His exposed pads landed hard on the fragments and began to bleed profusely. Macavity took the opportunity and grabbed him by the chest fur, throwing him to the glass-covered ground.

"You heard Bageera, 'Jerrie," Macavity said. Mungojerrie tried to get up without cutting himself more. "This isn't your fight."

"I won't let you kill him," Mungojerrie said, managing to get to all fours.

"Why not?" Macavity asked, kicking Mungojerrie in the side. "You already helped me kill the rest of his tribe. Why not help me finish what we started?"

"You're a monster!" Mungojerrie snapped, rolling away from the glass.

"Says the tom who eradicated nearly an entire tribe without a second thought," Macavity sneered. "Remember. I only gave the suggestions. You were the one who actually did it."

Macavity kicked the calico onto his back and then grabbed him around the throat. Mungojerrie clawed furiously at the Napoleon of Crime's paws, trying to dislodge them before he suffocated.

"You won't win this," Macavity said through clenched teeth. "I've always been stronger than you." Mungojerrie tried to claw harder, but he felt his strength wanning. "Even in my gang, you were always the weakest of my cats."

Mungojerrie's paws began to shake as his vision began to darken around the edges.

"And now that you've been on your own for so long, what little strength you ever had has dwindled to nothing." Macavity gave a mirthless laugh as Mungojerrie's throat was stained red from blood. "You cannot defeat me."

Then Mungojerrie did something odd. He grinned ever so slightly. "I know," he choked out. "But I kept you busy."

Macavity frowned for a second before a sharp pain in his side made him release Mungojerrie's throat. Macavity spun around and was smacked in the face by the broom handle Bageera had in his paws. He had recovered from the blow to his head, and he had cauterized the wound in his chest.

And he was pissed.

He swung the broom handle again and caught Macavity beneath the chin. Macavity tried to catch himself, but he was too dazed. He fell back and landed hard, his head cracking against the ground.

Bageera wanted to finish the job right there, but then he remembered Mungojerrie. The crook had almost died saving him. He spun around and found Mungojerrie, lying still on the ground. He looked back at Macavity and satisfied himself that the tom would be out for a while. Then he dropped the broom handle, went over and knelt beside Mungojerrie. The others came up next to him.

"How is he?" Munkustrap asked.

"He was strangled pretty hard," Jazz said, examining his neck. "Plus all these claw marks won't help. It looks bad."

"It can't be," Rumpelteazer said. "He has to be alright."

Then Mungojerrie's eyes fluttered open. He looked around and let out a rough cough. Rumpelteazer pulled him into a massive hug. Mungojerrie hugged her back. Bageera let them hug for a few moments before he placed a paw on Mungojerrie's shoulder. The tom looked up at him through Rumpelteazer's fur.

"Why'd you do it?" Bageera asked. "Why'd you save me like that?"

Mungojerrie gave a small smile. "I couldn't let him do it," Mungojerrie said. "I couldn't let him finish what... we started."

Bageera was silent for a moment, breathing hard. Mungojerrie had just saved his life. The one Jellicle he hated as much as Macavity had just saved his life. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he realized that he only saved Mungojerrie because it was the best chance to strike Macavity. Under other circumstances, he might have just let Mungojerrie die.

"Hang in there," he said. "You're going to be fine, just keep breathing."

Mungojerrie nodded. Then his eyes got wide and he took a deep intake of air. Before anything else could be done, Bageera's head erupted in pain as he was smacked by the recovered Macavity. He fell to the side and heard Jazz scream. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Macavity. He had Jazz around the neck, his claws sinking into her throat.

"No!" Bageera shouted as he leapt to his paws.

"Hold it," Macavity said, holding the broom handle out in one paw. "Or I'll show you what I was going to do to Demeter if I had had the chance."

The fur on his head was spiky with blood. His mane was shredded and ripped. His pelt had patches missing from it. His paws were dripping blood from where Mungojerrie had clawed him. He looked more like his mangy description than ever. But he still had a menacing air about him. An aura that demanded that he be obeyed. With his claws drawing blood from Jazz's throat, Bageera had little choice but to obey.

"Very good," Macavity said. "Now back up."

Bageera hesitated only long enough for Macavity to tighten his grip. Then he backed up until he was with the others. Mungojerrie had come around and had gotten to his paws. Rumpelteazer was beside him, holding his arm. Munkustrap was in front of them, looking at his brother in shock.

"Now," Macavity said. "The two of us are just going to walk away. And if I am satisfied that nobody has followed us, you might be lucky and find her alive somewhere. If I'm not satisfied, well…" He trailed off and shrugged. "Use your imagination."

Bageera barred his fangs. "I'm going to find you," he said. "This isn't over."

"Then I'm afraid you will soon find that you are the last survivor of your precious tribe." He gave a wicked smile.

Jazz was trying to claw at Macavity's arm. But whenever she tried sinking her claws into his flesh, he tightened his grip, forcing her to stop.

"Don't worry about me," Jazz choked out. "Finish him. That's all that matters." Macavity dug his claws into her throat to keep her from saying more. By now, her red collar was stained a darker shade from there mixed blood.

"Don't speak," Macavity whispered, bringing his face down and touching his cheek to hers. She wriggled at the touch. "What I said in the trunk was true," he said. "I'd really hate to have to kill such a young, attractive queen such as yourself."

He smiled as he licked up her cheek. Bageera jerked forward at this. Rage burned in his chest. It was all he could do to keep from lunging at Macavity.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Macavity said as he began to back away.

Jazz began to struggle to get away. But each jerk she made sank his claws in deeper. Between the pain is her throat and the thought of what the Napoleon of crime was going to do to her if he got away with her, she couldn't take it anymore. She let go of his arm and snapped both her paws. Sparks flew from her paws and burned into Macavity's bloody arm. He shouted in pain and ripped his arm away, taking a sizable chunk from Jazz's throat. She fell to her knees. Then to her back.

Bageera saw what happened and the fury in him erupted. He shot forth and grabbed the broom handle from Macavity's paw and brought it up, connecting with Macavity's muzzle. He stumbled back and Bageera swung again. This one smacked Macavity on the side of the head. He fell to the side, keeping on his paws by sure determination. Then Bageera smacked him across the back. Macavity went down flat on his face.

Smiling wickedly, Bageera raised the broom handle over his head. He was finally going to finish it. Macavity was finally going to be stopped. But before he could bring the handle down, a silver tabby got in his way.

"Stop!" Munkustrap said. "Don't kill him."

"Out of my way," Bageera said, broom handle still over his head. "I have to finish this."

"It is finished," Munkustrap said. "He's down."

"He cannot be allowed to live," Bageera said.

"I can't let you kill him," Munkustrap said, looking at the fallen tom. "He's still my brother."

That brought Bageera back to his senses. He whipped his head around and looked for Jazz. She was holding her neck, trying to keep it from bleeding. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were with her. They had taken off her collar and were trying to staunch the blood flow. He let the broom handle slide from his paws and ran to her side.

"Jazz?" he asked urgently. "Jazz? Hang in there. Help is coming. Just hang in there."

Jazz smiled up at him. "Is it over?" she whispered. "Did we get him?"

"Yes, Jazz," Bageera said. "We got him. He's being taken into custody right now."

He looked over and saw Munkustrap and Mungojerrie tying the Napoleon of Crime up with bits of rope and wire they found in the area. Rumpelteazer was gone, presumably to find Alonzo and hopefully someone who could take care of Jazz's neck.

He pulled her paws away from her throat long enough to see the damage done. It was bad. A large chunk of flesh was missing and there was a lot of blood still pouring out from the wound. Bageera pressed his paw to it, trying to stop it from bleeding while not suffocating Jazz while he was at it. He didn't want to risk cauterizing it without someone to tell him what damage the sparks might cause.

"You did it," Jazz coughed out through his paw and all the blood. "You finally defeated him."

"No," Bageera said. "We did it. Macavity will never hurt anyone else."

"That's good," Jazz said, closing her eyes. "That's so very good."

"Quiet, now," Bageera said. "Save your strength."

"We can finally stop hunting," she said softly. "We can finally rest."

"Jazz?" Bageera asked. "Jazz? Stay with me. Please. I can't lose you, too."

There was a flash out of the corner of Bageera's eye. He looked around and saw a tuxedo tom standing next to him. Mistoffelees had brought Alonzo with him. Alonzo went to help Munkustrap while Mistoffelees knelt next to Jazz and Bageera.

"She's dying," the magician said.

"No she's not," Bageera snapped. "She can't die. She can't."

"Move aside," Mistoffelees said. Bageera didn't budge. "She will not survive without aide. Let me see the wound."

Reluctantly, Bageera moved out of the way, letting Mistoffelees examine the wound. Mistoffelees looked into the wound and poked here and there. Jazz grunted quietly in pain, but Bageera took that as a good sign. It meant she was still alive.

"I was thinking about cauterizing the wound," Bageera said. "We can do this snapping thing that creates sparks and-"

"That won't be necessary," Mistoffelees said, cutting Bageera off. For the first time, Bageera didn't care. "This isn't too bad," the magician continued. "I think I can do something about it."

He held his paws over Jazz's neck and closed his eyes. Concentrating with all his might, Mistoffelees' paws began to glow with a brilliant, white light. From the light, a green substance began to seep out. The substance seemed to drip from his paws and down onto Jazz's neck. Jazz flinched as it filled the gaping wound in her throat. It seeped into all of the crevasses. Instantly, the blood flow stopped. As the substance filled out the wound, it took on the shape of her throat, forming a fresh layer of dark green skin.

When this was finished, Mistoffelees fell backwards, exhausted. Bageera didn't care. He looked at the green patch of skin on Jazz's throat and then looked up at her face. His eyes fluttered as if she were dreaming.

"Jazz?" he asked quietly. "Jazz? Can you hear me?"

Jazz opened her eyes. She looked up at Bageera through blurry eyes. "It's cold," she said before passing out completely. Bageera began to shake her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Don't," Mistoffelees said through gasps of breath. "I plugged up the whole, but I can't do anything about all of the blood she lost. She'll need to make more on her own."

"Will she live?" Bageera asked.

"If she stays off her paws, eats a lot of meat and drinks plenty of water," Mistoffelees said, "then she should make a full recovery. But she'll always have that patch of green at her throat."

Bageera smiled widely. "That doesn't matter," he said, holding Jazz close. "She's going to live. That's all I care about."

xxx

Review and y'all come back for Chapter 14, now you hear?


	14. Chapter 14: Can We Finally Rest?

"He has something to do with this," Bageera said

**Chapter 14: Can We Finally Rest?**

One week later…

Bageera walked into Munkustrap's den. Jazz was lying on a pillow, covered with a blanket. Everyone agreed that she shouldn't be moved too far, so Munkustrap and Demeter agreed to let her rest in their den until she was feeling better.

As Mistoffelees said, with rest and the right diet, Jazz was starting to feel better. She still got a little dizzy when she stood, but she was definitely getting better. Bageera sat down next to her held her close in an embrace.

"How are you feeling?" he asked once they had let go.

"I feel great," Jazz said. She reached up and rubbed the patch of green. "This is still cold, though."

"Stop rubbing it," Bageera said. "Mistoffelees said that it will be cold for a while. Blood won't start flowing through it until the rest of your body has healed."

"I know," Jazz said, letting her paw drop. "But it still feels weird, having a chunk of cold in the middle of your throat."

"I can imagine," Bageera said with a smile.

"How are things with Macavity?" Jazz asked, leaving off the title that was stripped from him.

Bageera's smile faded. "Well," he began. "Normally, if a member of the tribe consorts against the tribe, Old Deuteronomy exiles them, like he did Mungojerrie."

"But he didn't this time?"

"Nope. Old D realized that if he just exiled Macavity, he would still try to attack the tribe out of revenge."

"So what's he going to do?"

"Complete containment," Bageera said. "Macavity is going to be kept in a prison for the rest of his life."

"Really?" Jazz said.

Bageera nodded. "Uh-huh."

He reached out and felt the patch of green on his sister's neck. It was indeed cold. He smiled up at his sister. "Can you feel my hand?" he asked.

"No," Jazz said, sadly. "All I feel there is cold."

Bageera heaved a sad sigh. "Looks like we'll both be scarred because of Macavity."

"In more ways than one," Jazz said, running a paw down the scarring claw marks on Bageera's face. "What about Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees?"

"Mungojerrie was allowed to return to the tribe. Rumpelteazer is thrilled about it. I still don't think he's told her what he's done."

"And are you going to enlighten her?" Jazz asked.

"Of course not," Bageera said. "At this point, the only reason to do that would be to hurt Mungojerrie. And telling Rumpelteazer would hurt her more than it would Mungojerrie. And she doesn't deserve that."

"How nice of you."

Bageera shrugged. "Besides. I owe him one." Bageera sounded as if he hated it. "He did save my life."

"Does this mean you'll stop trying to kill him on sight?" Jazz asked.

There was humor there. Bageera was glad to see that Jazz could still joke.

"I guess," Bageera said. "For now at least." He smiled at Jazz, who smiled back.

"And Mistoffelees?" Jazz asked. "Is Old D letting him stay?"

"In a manner," Bageera said. "He's being locked up the same way as Macavity. Their cells aren't very close to each other, but still."

"That's crazy," Jazz said. "If Mistoffelees wanted to get out, he could at any time."

"That's what I said," Bageera said, offering Jazz a drink. She took it readily. "I pulled Munkustrap aside and brought it up. I also brought up how he saved Jemima and you. Munkustrap said that Mistoffelees' containment isn't permanent. If he behaves, he'll be let out and permitted to join the tribe if he still wants to."

"How long?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure," Bageera said. "A year at least, I would imagine."

"Does Mistoffelees know about this arrangement?"

"I would assume so," Bageera said. "A year's a long time to hope that he stays good without incentive."

"How's Jemima doing?" Jazz asked.

"She's fine," Bageera said. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Jazz snorted. "She was held hostage and was almost killed by the tom she idolized. You don't just walk away from that when you're that young."

"Oh," Bageera said, slightly embarrassed. "I hadn't thought of that."

Jazz sighed. "That's why I do the talking."

She leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

"So who did they get to watch over Macavity?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Bageera asked innocently.

"Munkustrap and Alonzo won't be able to watch over Macavity all the time. They each have duties of their own to attend to. So that would mean that they would need to get someone else to be on guard duty. Not to mention they need a new Rum Tum."

"You begin to sound more like me every day," Bageera said affectionately. "It's funny you should mention it, though. Many of the Jellicles in charge of that decision seem to think that since Macavity has been stopped, we should be able to settle down now."

Jazz sat up again and cocked an eyebrow. "You mean they want us?"

"Yep," Bageera said. "They want the two of us to stay here. They offered me the post of Rum Tum and said that when I'm not doing those duties, I could help you manage the prisoners."

"And have you given them an answer yet?"

"Of course not," Bageera said. "I said I would talk it over with you first."

"How considerate," Jazz said.

Bageera gave her a heart-warming smile. "So what do you think?"

"Well," Jazz said. "They do have a point. Now that Macavity has been stopped, we don't have any reason to roam anymore."

"And we really should keep an eye on him anyway," Bageera added. "Our job won't be over until he's dead and gone."

Jazz smiled. "The Rum Tum Bageera. I always did like how that sounded."

"I did, too," Bageera said. He pulled his sister into another embrace. "Maybe now we can finally move on with our lives."

Jazz hugged him back. "Yeah. Finally we can stop hunting."

xxx

A few days later, Jazz was feeling well enough to stand and even walk. They had told Munkustrap their decision to stay and monitor the Napoleon of Crime. He was thrilled. He said he was going to take them to where Macavity was being held that afternoon.

That afternoon, they set out. Alonzo was there already, watching the prisoners. It was understandable why nobody wanted to watch them. Mistoffelees was a grimalkin with powers that were quite phenomenal. And Macavity was one of the most loved members of the tribe. To think he could be Macavity was too much for some of them to bear. They would rather think that Macavity just decided to leave the tribe all together.

The prisons they were in were old wire cages that were probably meant to hold rabbits. They were still able to be closed securely so that they could only be opened from the outside and still had a few doors to slide in food and water. There was room enough inside to stretch, and exercise schedules had been worked out so that they could still get in some activity.

They came upon Mistoffelees' cage first. He was sitting in the back where it had been put under cover to supply shade and shelter if it rained. He saw them coming and came to the front. He had a smile on, but he didn't look completely happy. Who would when you were looking at them through wire?

"How are you feeling?" he asked Jazz.

"A lot better," Jazz said. "I never did get a chance to thank you for saving my life. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," the magician said. "It was the least I could do. But you really should stop rubbing at it."

Jazz lowered her paw. "My blood is back; why is it still cold?"

"Come here. Let me see it," he said, sticking a paw through the wire of the cage.

Jazz went within reach and let Mistoffelees prod at her neck. It said something about the degree of trust she had for him, considering she didn't even flinch at his touch.

"It will never feel completely normal, but it should feel more natural in a day or two," he said, pulling his paw back. "Just keep drinking lots of water." He sat back on his haunches. "So I understand you're going to be watching us for a while." Bageera nodded. "That's great. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Right," Bageera said.

"Where's Alonzo?" Munkustrap asked.

"Last I saw him, he was heading to check on Macavity," Mistoffelees said.

"Thank you," Munkustrap said. "We need to go check on him, too."

"Of course," Mistoffelees said. "Don't let me keep you."

He went back to the shady part of his cage and laid down to rest. Munkustrap led the detectives around an old car to see Macavity's cage. When they got there, what they saw horrified them. Alonzo was unconscious on the ground, his head in a small pool of blood. The cage that Macavity was supposed to be in was empty, one of its doors wide open.

Munkustrap knelt beside Alonzo and checked his pulse. He was alive. But Macavity had smacked him on the head pretty hard. Bageera ran into the cage and checked it. Macavity was nowhere to be found. He swore loudly as he came back to the others.

"He's gone."

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked, trying to revive Alonzo. "How did he get out?"

"Wait here," Bageera said. "And don't move."

He walked back to the cage and looked it over. Then he looked at the ground. This was a fairly unused part of the junkyard, so there were very few patterns in the dirt. Compared to the sight of the Ball, this was cake.

"Alonzo came over to check on Macavity," Bageera said, studying the ground. "He stopped here, right outside the door. They spoke for a few minutes before Alonzo turned. Macavity reached through the bars of his cage and smacked Alonzo over the head with…" he searched the area and found a large stone with blood on one side. "This. He must have snuck it in somehow. Then he forced the door open and made his escape."

"I don't believe this," Munkustrap said. "How could we have let him escape so easily?"

Jazz let out a sigh while she rubbed the patch of green. Bageera sighed with her while he took Jazz's paw and held it away from her throat.

"Looks like we don't get to retire just yet," Jazz said.

"Nope," Bageera agreed.

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked. "Aren't you going to stay? I know Macavity got away, but that doesn't mean you have to leave."

"That's exactly what it means," Bageera said. "We can't stop until Macavity is stopped."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Munkustrap said. "We're going to miss you around here."

"We're going to miss this place too," Jazz said as they finally managed to wake Alonzo up. They brought him to a sitting position, and he confirmed Bageera's account.

"It certainly is one of the nicest places we've been to in a while," Bageera said.

"But Bageera's right," Jazz said. "As long as Macavity is on the loose, we have to keep after him."

"Can you manage Alonzo on your own?" Bageera asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Why? You aren't leaving right now, are you?"

"Macavity ran off within the last ten, fifteen minutes, if that," Bageera said. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch up to him before he gets too far."

"How do you know that?" Munkustrap asked.

"Trust him," Jazz said. "He's usually right about these things."

"Okay," Munkustrap said. "Well then, I guess this is good-bye."

"Looks like it," Bageera said.

"If we aren't back by sundown," Jazz said, "assume we haven't found him yet and have moved on to find him."

"Okay," Munkustrap said. "Good luck." He looked down at his paws. "When you do find him…" He trailed. He paused and looked around, trying to find the right words. "I know that he must be stopped. If he has to…" H swallowed hard, as if he were trying to swallow a huge piece of food. "If he has to die in order for that to happen, please," he said, a look of pleading in his eyes, "Please. Make it quick."

Bageera and Jazz looked at each other. Then they turned back to Munkustrap.

"We will handle the situation as the situation dictates," Bageera said. "That's the best we can offer."

Munkustrap nodded sadly. "I understand," he said. "Good luck."

"Good luck," Alonzo offered.

"Thank you," Bageera and Jazz said.

With final good-byes to Munkustrap, Alonzo and Mistoffelees, Jazz and Bageera searched the area one last time to get a bearing on which way the Napoleon of Crime went. Then they left the tribe, quite possibly for good. They didn't know where their path would take them. But where ever it led them, they were never going to stop. They would never stop the hunt for Macavity.

xxx

The End.

xxx

And there you have it. That's the end. If you read this far, please review and let me know what you thought. And thank you for reading.


End file.
